The Curse of Ramen
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Siapa sangka kecerobohan bisa merubah hidup Hyuuga Hinata yang statis? Sedikit bumbu skandal, kerelaan, dan keberanian. NaruHina HidanHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**Awalnya, fic ini mo dimasukin dalam ****月のてんし****waktu Ei-chan request, tapi terlalu panjang. So, saya pisah. My first NaruHina; eh bentar, kayaknya yang kedua deh. **

**Terus saya juga gak yakin mo di-publish, tapi Sei bilang gapapa.. so, this one's for you Sei. Mudah2an gak mengecewakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

**A Development of Curiosity and Clumsiness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selain keanggunan, wajah manis, nama keluarga dan keindahan fisik, satu hal yang sulit lepas dari Hyuuga Hinata adalah ceroboh. Sifat yang satu ini rasanya sulit lepas dari aspek yang lebih banyak membawa kata istimewa. Putri pertama keluarga Hyuuga yang juga jarang bicara ini tentu memiliki hati yang secantik tampilan fisiknya, sikap tenang, pemaaf dan mencintai lingkungan. Selain itu, kasih sayangnya yang tulus, mudah dia berikan pada siapapun.

Jadi, adalah satu hal yang mungkin jika gadis istimewa ini adalah gadis yang kini berdiri di podium mendampingi seorang pemuda berambut cerah yang percaya diri.

Awal dari kisah ini bermula di ujung Agustus musim panas yang lalu. Hyuuga Hinata yang menikmati menu sederhana makan malamnya sendirian, terlalu serius mendengarkan program berita di TV tentang perkembangan dunia.

Malam larut itu, hanya kedai ramen di pinggir stasiun JR yang masih menerima pelanggan. Gadis 21 tahun mahasiswi Todai yang harus rela meninggalkan rumah dan hidup sendiri di kota besar Tokyo itu, tidak sempat membuat makan malam karena tugas menumpuk yang diberikan asisten dosen-nya di Fakultas Kedokteran Todai.

Menerima nasib buruk menjadi titik awal yang merubah dunia Hyuuga Hinata selamanya.

Ah... juga sifatnya yang ceroboh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laporan cuaca kini mengisi layar utama TV 14 inci yang diletakkan di bagian tengah kedai. Paham bahwa beberapa hari ke depan Hinata akan lebih sering berada di luar ruangan, membuatnya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada perkataan wanita cantik di layar. Saat Hinata meraih sepasang sumpit untuk memulai makan malam yang mulai dingin, tangan mulusnya yang terulur tanpa arah bertemu dengan mangkuk panas pelanggan lain yang duduk di seberang. Suhu mendidih yang tiba-tiba menyerang, membuatnya menarik tangan kanan yang justru menyenggol mangkuk berisi ramen utuh dan dalam hitungan detik, isi mangkuk berpindah ke tubuhnya, menodai kemeja putih yang memang perlu segera diganti.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hm?"

Hinata mendongak untuk bertemu mata biru yang terlihat khawatir. "Ah... maaf, saya merusak makan malam anda."

Pria berambut panjang pirang tertawa ringan, "Ramenmu yang tumpah," katanya.

Hinata tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa selain menunduk, sekali lagi memohon maaf.

"Kuganti," lanjut si pria.

Kali ini, Hinata menggunakan tangannya, menolak niat baik pria yang dengan santai bersandar di kursinya, tertarik melihat reaksi yang dibuat Hinata. "S-saya... tidak terlalu lapar." Tatapan intensif pria tampan bermata biru dan berambut pirang menarik sifat lama Hinata yang hampir ia lupakan seiring usia yang beranjak dewasa. "S-sa-saya... harus mengganti b-baju."

"Iya kurasa kau benar. Perlu kuantar, hm? Ini sudah larut."

"Ti-tidak perlu, saya tinggal di dekat s-sini."

Sejenak, pria sama terdiam. Penolakan Hinata baginya tidak terlalu mulus. Kenyataannya, dia juga manusia yang tinggal di daerah sama. Fakta lain yang membuatnya sadar untuk tidak mengkonfrontir Hinata lebih lanjut adalah bahwa daerah di sekitar stasiun JR hanya dipadati kedai makanan dan toko pakaian. Jika ada yang tinggal di daerah ini, kemungkinan besar dia adalah pemilik toko atau membuka toko. Gadis yang kini duduk di hadapannya adalah gadis yang membawa tas punggung besar yang terlihat berat dan bahkan tidak cukup untuk menampung jas putih lab, ciri khas mahasiswa kedokteran. Bukan pemilik toko apalagi pegawai toko.

Kesimpulannya, gadis ini tanpa ragu menolaknya.

Sangat disayangkan, padahal gadis ceroboh yang kini repot memungut lembaran mie dari tubuhnya yang beraroma kaldu, cukup menawan.

"Hati-hati saja," pesannya, menyerah dan memilih untuk membebaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa lapar Hinata justru semakin terpancing berkat noda lengket di sekujur tubuhnya. Memeluk jas putih lab-nya, Hinata bergegas menyusuri jalan panjang menuju apartemen sederhana tempatnya tinggal setelah keluar jauh dari area sekitar stasiun JR.

Dua puluh menit melewati pukul sepuluh malam, kelelahan mulai berkuasa di tubuhnya yang kini mendaki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Lift yang tidak lagi beroperasi membuat Hinata rela membakar kalori di saat tak ada asupan gizi lain sejak makan siang. Tangga besi yang berkarat memaksa Hinata untuk melangkah perlahan karena tidak ingin mengganggu penghuni lain.

Baru satu lantai terlewati, Hinata hampir menyerah karena rasa sakit di pinggulnya. Mengatur nafas, terbersit angka di kepalanya; 12 Agustus.

_Sempurna!_

Tamu bulanan.

Ingat bahwa persediaan untuk menyambut tamu bulanannya habis tak bersisa, Hinata kembali turun untuk membeli persediaan baru di toko 24 jam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang tidak sesuai untuk sekedar mampir ke toko, Hinata kembali menyusuri jalan panjang yang sama.

Suasana sepi dan terang yang datang dari toko 24 jam, sedikit membawa perasaan senang bagi gadis kelelahan yang juga lapar.

Mendorong pintu kaca untuk masuk, seorang pria di balik kasir mengunyah permen karet mint yang dia ambil dari satu box di mejanya. "Wow... Hinata, sejak kapan Paris kehilangan modelnya?" canda Hidan, penjaga toko yang selalu dapat giliran malam.

"Hei, Hidan. Apa kabar?" Hinata hanya melambai pelan dan langsung berjalan menuju lorong paling belakang dimana barisan pembalut, tampon dan obat nyeri berkumpul.

"Lo udah makan?" Hidan berteriak dari singgasananya di belakang kasir.

"Mm," Hinata menjawab pelan, mengambil satu pak pembalut berlapis warna biru.

_Extra Long and Wings,_ batinnya.

"Gue yakin makanan lo gak kenal pintu masuk eh, Hinata?"

Mahasiswi kedokteran Todai menghampiri pria berambut silver yang kini mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku jaketnya. "Aku rasa ini cukup, Hidan." Hinata mengisyaratkan keadaannya yang genting dengan melambaikan paket biru di tangannya.

"Oke, Missy," Hidan mencibir, "Hei, apa ini berarti lo akan aktif lagi setelah dua minggu?" Sepasang alis berwarna asap kelam diangkat saat Hidan mengajukan pertanyaan yang menggoda Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah aktif, Hidan," jawab sang kostumer yang langsung paham maksud tersembunyi perokok yang gemar melawan aturan bos-nya.

"Sexually active, lo butuh itu untuk mengurangi tingkat stress lo, Nona cantik. And Fuck! Hina, I'm here whenever you need me." Batang rokok diselipkan Hidan di telinganya, sementara dua lengan direntangkan seolah siap menerima tubuh feminin Hinata dalam sebuah pelukan.

Koin yang bergemerincing, beriringan dengan suara tawa Hinata di malam larut itu. "Thanks," jawabnya sopan, menolak tawaran yang hampir selalu diucapkan Hidan setiap kali ada kesempatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegiatan sama, sekali lagi dijalani Hinata. Menyusuri jalan panjang yang kini semakin gelap, mendaki tangga menuju lantai tiga yang berisik karena berkarat dan seringkali merintih di setiap langkah yang dia buat, dan irama lain yang mengikutinya selain bayangan tipis di belakangnya.

Tunggu sebentar.

Sebelumnya, hanya ada suara berisik dari langkah pelan yang kelelahan, kenapa sekarang ada suara lain?

Menoleh ke belakang, Hinata menangkap bayangan yang berkelebat cepat.

_Oh God._

Wanita muda Hyuuga itu segera melupakan usaha awalnya melangkah tanpa suara, kini dia berlari dengan tenaga yang tersisa untuk mencapai lantai tiga. Terus berlari bahkan saat koridor sepi menyambut kehadirannya.

Tangan yang bergetar tidak bekerja sama dengannya sekarang. Kunci apartemen menikmati gaya gravitasi dan jatuh ke lantai koridor yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram, membuat matanya sakit karena ketakutan yang semakin kuat. Untuk menyempurnakan kesialannya, tas punggung meluncur dari bahu Hinata. Hyuuga berambut panjang itu membungkuk, mencoba meraih benda yang akan memberinya akses untuk masuk di antara tumpukan benda lain yang lebih besar.

Suara langkah yang mendekat, membuat Hinata kembali berdiri dan mulai bergerak mundur, tersudut tanpa pilihan di lantai tiga. "M-mau apa kau?!" Akan terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman jika saja dia bisa membuktikan siapa yang sebenarnya berkuasa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tentu, suaranya yang bergetar membuktikan hal yang sebaliknya.

Nyeri di pinggul dan air mata semakin menunjukkan kelemahan Hinata yang terus berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

Sosok dalam gelap yang melangkah pelan, tidak membuat suara selain suara langkahnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Kaki yang tak terlindung sepatu terus mendekat pada satu-satunya manusia yang begitu buntu untuk sekedar berteriak dan minta tolong.

"H-hei..." Suara serak sang bayangan terdengar mengerikan.

"Kau mau apa?"

Perlahan, tubuh gelapnya menemui cahaya dari lampu tunggal di dekat pintu apartemen Hinata, dimana kunci apartemen, pembalut yang dibungkus plastik serta tas punggung, tergeletak.

"H-hei... N-Nona." Dengan suara serak yang sama, sang bayangan berhenti melangkah. Cahaya lampu kuning sepenuhnya menyinari tubuh kotor yang dilapisi piyama rumah sakit. Perban di kepala menutupi sebagian dahi dan rambutnya yang lusuh. Tangan mengalirkan darah yang bercampur debu dan beberapa bagian celana piyamanya yang longgar, robek dengan jejak darah lain yang telah kering.

"Kau..." Hinata tidak paham kenapa dia tidak lagi merasakan takut. "...tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda berwajah kotor mengangguk sekali. Matanya tertuju pada dada Hinata yang agak transparan karena kuah yang tumpah masih menyisakan lembab dan belum sepenuhnya kering. Menyadari ini, Hinata segera membentuk perlindungan dengan memeluk dadanya dengan dua lengan. "He-hei! Ka-kau lihat apa?"

Manusia bertubuh kotor masih belum berhenti menatap area sama, matanya yang tak berkedip seolah berharap Hinata mau menyingkirkan dua lengannya. Dengan langkah pelan, dia maju, menelan air liur yang berkumpul di balik bibirnya yang tertutup di saat bersamaan.

_Gawat! Orang ini akan melakukan hal yang buruk padaku._

"Aromamu..." si asing berambut kotor, bilang.

"Apa?"

"Membuatku lapar."

"Ha?"

"Ramen."

Bahu Hinata yang awalnya terasa kaku karena tegang, segera jatuh tanpa tenaga.

Kekonyolan setidaknya masih bisa diterima Hyuuga baik hati daripada hal buruk seperti pelecehan seksual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Hinata memiliki keberanian baru, dia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan pemuda kotor masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang sederhana. Hinata tahu, sisi lain dirinya menganggap keputusan yang dia buat dengan mengundang orang asing masuk, adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Hanya ada intuisi-nya yang terus mendukung langkah gila yang meyakinkannya bahwa dia tengah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Aku tidak punya makanan selain makanan instan. Kau mau?" Bagi Hinata yang terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahnya, makanan instan adalah pilihan terakhir dan satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

Sepasang mata biru yang indah bagai kelereng, menerima cahaya dari lampu jalan yang masuk melalui jendela bertirai tipis. Kilauan indahnya mengingatkan Hinata pada kilau biru laut yang memantulkan cahaya kristal matahari.

Untuk pertama kalinya, wajah kotor menampilkan senyum. Begitu sederhana namun istimewa. Polos seperti anak-anak yang senang melihat ibunya datang menjemput setelah lama bermain di taman.

"Duduklah. Kubuatkan ramen instan."

Orang asing berpiyama kotor menoleh ke dua arah mencari tempat paling tepat untuk menuruti perintah sang tuan rumah. Setelah beberapa saat, dengan nyaman dia memilih lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjongkok memperhatikan manusia yang menyantap mie instan dengan lahap. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu, dua matanya seringkali mengganti fokusnya. Pertama, dia suka melihat warna cerah rambutnya meski kusam, kemudian garis rahang yang terlihat jelas meski cahaya apartemennya tidak bertenaga ratusan watt, warna kulit kecoklatannya yang terlihat kuat tapi juga lemah karena membiarkan luka tinggal di banyak tempat di lengannya, otot yang muncul di balik kulit setiap kali tangan kanan bergerak menyuapi mulutnya, lalu suara yang dia timbulkan saat menikmati ramen instan seolah bersyukur pada keberuntungan yang menghampirinya karena bertemu dengan gadis yang ketumpahan ramen.

"Terima kasih." Dua kata sederhana membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Aneh, kenapa waktu bergerak begitu cepat saat mata polos Hinata menikmati hiburan yang terlalu biasa?

Orang yang kini berdiri bukanlah supermodel atau selebriti, pakaiannya lusuh dan kotor, dia juga kelaparan. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya jauh lebih istimewa dibandingkan para pemuda yang sering muncul di sampul majalah atau tabloid. "Siapa namamu?"

_Siapa yang bicara tadi? Aku? Darimana aku punya keberanian bertanya seperti itu?_

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Eh?"

Meremas rambutnya, tamu yang kini kenyang, larut dalam pikiran yang tidak dia pahami. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Amnesia?"

"Apa?" Dua mata biru yang bertanya, juga membawa rasa perih yang hampir tak terlihat. Ada hal yang tidak ingin diingat otaknya, memori yang menolak.

"Kurasa kita harus membersihkan lukamu dulu."

"Tidak usah. Saya sudah banyak merepotkan."

Hinata memperhatikan sekali lagi piyama rumah sakit yang dikenakannya. Meski hampir terhapus warna debu, masih bisa terbaca huruf yang menandakan bahwa dia pernah menjadi pasien rumah sakit Universitas Tokyo. "Aku kuliah disana." Tanpa menunggu respon dari pemuda tanpa nama, Hinata menghampiri untuk meraih tangannya yang terluka. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Pria di toko 24 jam mengejar saya tadi, saya terjatuh setelah melompati pagar penjaga di belakang toko."

"Lalu kakimu?"

"Yang itu saya sudah lupa."

"Berapa lama kau di luar?"

"Saya tidak tahu."

Perbincangan terus berlanjut. Hinata membawa tamunya ke ruang tengah apartemen dan mulai membersihkan luka robekan di lengannya. "Sepupuku pernah tinggal di sini, kalau kau mau, kau bisa gunakan pakaiannya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan."

"Kau terlalu baik, Nona."

"Hinata, kau b-bi-bisa memangilku Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anggota Akatsuki berambut pirang jadi cameo? Ada yang tahu dia siapa?**

**Naruto cuma manis waktu lupa ingatan -dirasengan ampe kutub-**

**Review puhleezzz…**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

**Let's Clean Up The Mess, Bourne!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki cepat yang tak mempedulikan rintihan tangga besi berkarat, tersusun rapih saat pria yang terus menjaga senyumnya agar tersimpan, berjalan menuju lantai tiga. Kamar nomor 11D adalah tujuan akhirnya. Lantai koridor yang masih lembab karena hujan dua hari sebelumnya, kini tersakiti langkahnya yang berlari.

Pintu kayu berwarna violet gelap diketuknya, "Oi... Hinata!!" Pintu terus pasif bahkan setelah dua kali ketukan yang berurutan. "Hinata!!" Tangan kanannya terus mengetuk tubuh kayu yang dingin, sementara tangan kirinya menyimpan Chinese food dalam kemasan. "Hime!!"

Tak ada reaksi.

"Fuck!" Kakinya menendang pintu dan Hidan berhenti mengetuk dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang yang tertahan di dadanya. "Great! Gue udah panggil Hime, dia masih gak buka pintu brengsek ini."

Meski berharap wajah cantik yang lelah menyambutnya, Hidan harus rela menerima keadaan yang berbanding jauh dari khayalannya. "Should I call you fuckin' queen??" Tentunya menyerah bukan satu kata yang familiar bagi pria dua puluh enam tahun itu.

Pintu terbuka.

_Finally._

Sepasang mata biru yang terlihat bingung menemui sepasang mata gelap Hidan.

Pria yang memilih t-shirt hitam dengan Led Zeppelin yang terukir di bagian dada, mundur untuk sekali lagi melihat nomor 11D di pintu violet gelap. "Lo siapa?" Setiap huruf membawa tetesan sarkasme yang jelas.

"Aku?" pertanyaan polos dari sang penghuni baru.

"Yeah. Apa ada orang lain di sini selain lo dan gue?!" Tak ayal lagi, Hidan memperhatikan penampilan fisik laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan memasang tampang bingung seolah dia berhadapan dengan manusia berkepala dua. Kulit kecoklatan yang terlindungi t-shirt beraroma peach khas Hinata menjadi satu-satunya hal yang memancing suara keras Hidan. "Lo gak akan jawab pertanyaan gue?!"

"Hinata suka memanggilku, Onii-san."

"Setahu gue Hinata itu anak sulung, kakaknya cuma ada Neji. Itu juga sepupu! So who the hell are you, Man?"

Orang yang ditujukan Hidan dengan pertanyaan lain, hanya mengangkat bahu.

"What the F—"

"Hidan?"

Dua orang yang larut dalam perbincangan tak berujung, menoleh ke satu sisi dimana mahasiswi kedokteran Todai berdiri dengan memeluk plastik berisi bahan-bahan mentah untuk menu makan malam.

"Dia siapa, Hinata?" tanya Hidan, tak lagi menyembunyikan keberatannya yang semakin bertambah karena kehadiran orang dungu di apartemen seorang wanita muda yang sendirian.

"Aku tidak kenal."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, pegawai toko 24 jam yang sebelumnya menahan emosi, kini meremas bagian atas t-shirt beraroma peach yang terlalu familiar dengan aroma Hinata.

"Tunggu!" Tangan mungil Hinata melingkari lengan atas Hidan yang siap menunjukkan tenaganya. "Bisa kita masuk dan bicarakan di dalam?"

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Hinata dengan kata-katanya yang sederhana. Tapi jika perkataannya berwujud permintaan, Hidan jelas tidak mampu menyangkal lagi; tak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain menurut. Gadis Hyuuga itu memiliki pengaruh kuat. Di masa depan, mungkin Hinata akan berdiri di sisi orang hebat yang memiliki pengaruh besar. Mengingat hal ini, Hidan seringkali membenci dirinya yang hanya seorang pegawai toko 24 jam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang tengah apartemen Hinata dihiasi warna selimut baru, terbentang di atas sofa panjang yang menjadi satu-satunya sahabat meja kecil, berseberangan dengan TV berlayar cembung.

Setelah meletakkan barang belanjaannya di dapur, Hinata bergegas membereskan selimut navy dan mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

Hidan tidak lagi menolak niat baik Hinata dan melimpahkan beban tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tangan kanan kemudian terulur, "Chinese food," dia bilang. "Gue dapat bonus, makanannya jauh lebih enak daripada makanan instan."

Hinata membungkukkan badannya saat berterima kasih lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil wadah. Langkahnya terhenti saat sadar, paket Chinese food yang dibawa Hidan ditata dalam cup dan dia hanya perlu mengambil sepasang bambu kurus sebagai alat bantu makan. Menyadari ini, Hinata kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menemui wajah Hidan yang menyeringai dengan kemenangan.

"Gotcha!" Tawa Hidan yang bebas kemudian bergabung dengan udara apartemen sempit. "Lo gampang ditebak."

"Kau tahu tapi tidak b-bilang," gerutu Hinata tertelan suaranya yang sepi.

"What now? Gue mesti minta maaf?" Dua alisnya terangkat. Mata ungu gelap menatap dengan serius, mengindikasikan otaknya yang bekerja dengan rencana baru. "Boleh sih, asal ada timbal baliknya." Seringai Hidan semakin nyata saat punggungnya sengaja melepas sandaran sofa dan menekan siku di lutut untuk memandang Hinata yang duduk di kursi kayu tunggal menutupi layar TV. "One date. Dinner, movie, _bed_."

"Aku s-su-sudah memaafkanmu." Hinata berbisik pelan dan menatap lurus ke pangkuannya yang diisi cup dengan menu Chow Mein, poni menghasilkan bayangan yang berhasil menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

Kata 'bed' yang digunakan Hidan, sebenarnya sering diucapkan pria bermata Bordeaux itu. Hinata yang bahkan telah berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan belajar kedokteran, tetap menganggap kata itu sebagai kata tabu yang seharusnya tidak sembarangan diucapkan. Jika dia bisa melewatinya dengan santai beberapa hari yang lalu, maka dia perlu berterima kasih pada rasa nyeri di pinggulnya yang sering menyertai kehadiran tamu bulanan.

Masih membahanakan tawa karena reaksi yang dibuat satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan terang, Hidan kembali menikmati sandaran sofa. Pandangannya beralih pada pemuda berambut kuning yang membuatnya kesal karena terlihat begitu tenang, jika bukan bodoh. "Oi!" Suara lantangnya menarik perhatian dua orang lain yang lebih muda. Tapi tatapan tajam Hidan hanya tertuju pada si pirang yang termangu. "Lo ngapain di situ? Cabut sana! Ganggu, nyadar gak?"

Si No Name yang berusaha menghargai waktu pribadi si pria berbahasa kasar, berdiri dan membungkuk. Sikap sopannya semakin memancing kemarahan Hidan yang seolah tak mengenal kata istirahat. "Nih orang siapa sih?"

Lengan kirinya bersandar pada bagian atas sofa, Hidan menajamkan pandangannya, memperhatikan ciri yang tidak biasa dari pemuda yang berdiri mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan Hidan. Hidan tidak melewatkan ciri yang paling utama, rambut cerah yang jarang dimiliki orang, mata biru yang berkilau; semua penampilan luar yang hanya mengingatkannya pada sang Yellow Flash. "Gue pernah liat lo," suara pelan menjemput satu memori yang kemudian perlahan kembali seperti boomerang. "Namikaze Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang Yellow Flash dikenal sebagai seorang pemimpin yang tenang dan terlihat tanpa beban. Langkahnya yang percaya diri, mengangkat wajahnya dengan tegap tanpa arogansi. Sifatnya yang bersahabat membuatnya sebagai favorit selain penampilan fisiknya yang tidak bisa dikatakan standar. Namikaze Minato adalah pria tampan yang memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan istimewa dengan menghargai semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Pemimpin yang harus rela tersingkirkan oleh kekuasaan baru di parlemen setelah satu klan baru menguasai mayoritas suara di tubuh pemerintahan.

Namikaze Minato hampir selalu mengisi halaman depan surat kabar dengan berita yang selalu menarik perhatian publik, termasuk putranya yang hilang setelah berita skandal tentang wanita yang bertunangan dengan putra favorit Minato itu. Beberapa tabloid bahkan telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa putra tunggal yang harusnya mendampingi sang ayah di dunia politik, telah tewas dalam kecelakaan.

Tapi hari itu, Hidan tidak tengah menatap hantu. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut kuning seperti ayahnya adalah Namikaze Naruto, masa depan Jepang.

NN, No Name adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Amnesia?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Terus gimana sekarang? Fuck! Dia orang penting, Hinata."

"Aku tahu."

Hidan mengangkat dua alisnya, mencoba memahami kalimat sederhana Hyuuga yang menunda makan siangnya.

"Ma-maksudku, sekarang aku tahu."

Hinata pernah mencoba mengecek data pasien di rumah sakit, tapi keberadaan senpai-nya yang seringkali berada di ruangan itu, membuat Hinata menghentikan niatnya untuk menjadi seorang detektif gadungan. Data dan sedikit pengetahuan tentang orang yang ia biarkan tinggal di apartemennya, akhirnya tetap tersimpan dalam portfolio yang tak tersentuh Hinata.

Tapi kini, Hidan datang dengan sebuah nama, nama yang membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Gue punya ide."

Hinata diam dan menunggu.

"Kita harus bawa dia pulang."

Hinata sadar perkataan Hidan adalah hal yang terbaik. Tapi kata 'pulang' terdengar asing di telinganya. Meski baru mengenal pemuda berambut cerah beberapa hari, Hinata menganggap dia sebagai bagian dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak lagi asing dan kotor setelah Hinata membantunya membersihkan luka, meminjamkannya pakaian Neji dan mata birunya; Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa mata birunya selalu menyiratkan rasa sedih yang begitu jelas.

"Haruskah?" bisiknya, ragu akan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan, mengembalikannya pada keluarga yang merindukan.

"Harus." jawab Hidan.

Itu adalah keputusan final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bourne, film dimana Matt Damon lupa ingatan. **

**Review ya… please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

**Stay Close To Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan jauh dihindari Hidan setelah kebanyakan sisa uang yang dia punya, digunakan untuk membeli informasi dari wartawan. Alamat rumah pribadi Namikaze di tangan, tapi tidak ongkos bus atau taksi.

Pilihan terakhir, JR.

Memulangkan Namikaze Naruto terbukti mudah. Hidan dan Hinata hanya mengantar, kemudian minum teh di ruang tamu besar yang diisi dengan furniture istimewa. Foto tiap anggota keluarga yang dipajang di lorong menuju ruang utama, menyambut kehadiran dua orang asing di dunia Namikaze. Seperti istana besar kepresidenan, rumah ini juga banyak menghadirkan bodyguards berseragam stelan jas rapih serba hitam. Saat dua orang biasa melihat semua yang tersaji di rumah Namikaze, mereka merasa tengah mengunjungi Wonderland. Langit-langit tinggi membuat Hinata mendapat julukan baru dari Hidan, Alice.

Mereka berdua tidak menemui Namikaze Minato, sang Yellow Flash, hanya ada istrinya yang cantik, terharu saat akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan putra tunggalnya.

Namikaze Kushina begitu mempesona di mata Hinata, keanggunannya bertolak belakang dengan suara ceria dan sifat yang ternyata di luar bayangan Hinata. Semua wanita hebat di belakang pria yang bernafas di dunia politik biasanya memiliki aura anggun selayaknya seorang lady. Kushina, dia begitu bersahaja dengan pribadinya sendiri, percaya diri dan menunjukkan kasih sayang dengan caranya sendiri; wanita independen yang menawan.

Naruto duduk diam di sofa nyaman bersama ibunya yang sibuk menceritakan masa lalu, lengkap dengan album foto masa anak-anak putranya. Hidan bosan, sementara Hinata begitu antusias mengamati wajah bulat Naruto, mata birunya yang cemerlang, dan senyum lepasnya yang cerah. Hinata tidak pernah melihat ekspresi itu dari Naruto yang dia kenal sebagai pemuda kotor yang menyukai ramen. Naruto yang sebelumnya dia panggil dengan sebutan Nii-san, selalu berekspresi sedih dan kosong, seakan tertekan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih berusaha mencari alasan kenapa Naruto lebih sering menampilkan wajah sedihnya saat pergerakan JR kembali dia terima di perjalanan pulang. Kepadatan membuat Hinata terhimpit di dekat pintu. Hidan berdiri di hadapannya, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan senyum senang yang tak disadari Hinata.

Dua lengan kuat menekan pintu yang menjadi sandaran tubuh Hinata, nafas hangat Hidan menarikan poni lembut gadis Hyuuga yang terus-menerus menunduk. Mulut Hidan yang biasanya aktif, diam tanpa suara, matanya kadang terpejam saat membuang aroma lelah, keringat atau parfum yang bercampur di sekitarnya. Hanya ada Hinata di dunianya, dan aroma peach yang selalu melekat dengan si cantik favorit Hidan, Hinata.

Beberapa kali, mahasiswi Todai itu akan melirik ke arah jam tangannya, bertanya-tanya kapan waktu akhirnya membebaskan Hinata dari dunia sempit gerbong JR. Hidan justru sebaliknya, dia berharap waktu bisa berhenti saat itu, harapan yang membuatnya tertawa pelan.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, mata putih memantulkan cahaya neon yang ternyata telah terang karena jumlah penumpang telah menurun drastis.

Tapi Hinata masih terjebak di tempat sempit berkat dua lengan Hidan yang sama sekali tak bergeser.

"Hidan, b-bi-bisakah kau mundur sedikit?"

Hidan tidak mengabulkan permohonan sederhana Hinata, dia justru maju, merambatkan lengan kanan di pinggang ramping Hyuuga berambut panjang lalu menariknya mendekat.

Pria bermata ungu gelap tidak lagi menyembunyikan seringai, menatap dalam-dalam pada wanita muda yang kini melekat dengannya. Wajah Hinata memerah, matanya membelalak karena terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Hidan yang dirasa tidak pantas dia lakukan di muka umum. Dua tangan Hinata yang bergetar berusaha mendorong Hidan, usaha sia-sia yang semakin mempererat ikatannya di pinggang Hinata.

Pergerakan JR yang melambat, mendekatkan sang pria dewasa berlengan kuat pada mahasiswi yang mulai merasa gelisah dengan jarak yang dirasa semakin berkurang. Saat Hidan berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata, JR semakin lambat sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Pintu ganda yang sebelunya pasif, terbuka.

"Lo bisa jatuh, Hinata," pelan, bisikan Hidan begitu pelan di antara suara hiruk-pikuk yang semakin bersahutan setelah keramaian stasiun, tersaji. Suara maskulin yang membuat Hinata merasa tenggorokannya kering.

Hidan mundur, melepas ikatannya di pinggang Hinata, menatap lurus dengan mata ungu gelap yang menanti. Penumpang lain mulai masuk, Hidan dan Hinata diam tak bergerak di tempat.

Lalu...

"Hyuuga-san?"

Saat Hinata berbalik, pesona keindahan laut, hadir di sepasang mata biru Namikaze Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-san..."

Berdiri di peron stasiun yang ramai dengan pergerakan manusia, Naruto menanti hingga Hinata turun dari lantai JR.

Entah kekuatan apa yang membuat Hinata melangkah tanpa melihat pijakan kaki, mata putih Hyuuga menatap lurus pada sepasang mata biru yang rasanya hilang terlalu cepat dari dunianya yang statis.

Lalu warna merah menawan dari seorang wanita berambut gelombang mencuri perhatian Hinata. "Hyuuga-san," sapanya, sekali lagi. Wanita cantik itu telah berdiri di dekat Naruto sejak tadi, tapi Hinata hanya melihat orang yang dia rindukan.

"Bukannya kita udah balikin dia?" Hidan, entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di dekat Hinata, mengulangi lagi bentuk perhatian yang membuat Hinata risih, tangan yang menjaga punggung bawah Hinata.

Telapak tangan besar yang seolah menyangga, menyeimbangkan Hinata. Mengingatkan Hinata betapa dunia yang mereka tinggali jauh berbeda. Dia adalah seorang Namikaze, Hinata hanyalah perempuan yang berjuang untuk tetap bertahan di kota besar.

"Kami harap Anda bisa hadir di acara penyambutan Naruto-sama," si wanita bermata merah bilang. "Saya Kurenai, staff di keluarga Namikaze."

Lihat, seorang staff-nya saja seorang wanita cantik yang bukan orang sembarangan, di mana tempat Hinata?

"Anda mahasiswi kedokteran di Todai, benar?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, bibirnya diam karena pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"Terus, lo mau apa?" Hidan menyampaikan pertanyaan tersembunyi Hinata.

"Kami harap Anda bisa mendampingi Naruto-sama di acara ini. Bagaimanapun, Anda adalah orang yang telah menjaga beliau selama menghilang."

"Cuma karena Hinata anak Todai?" Sekali lagi, Hidan menyampaikan pertanyaan Hinata.

Mata Kurenai beralih pada pria berambut perak, "Dan Anda adalah...?"

Hidan tidak bisa menyebut nama keluarga, dia tidak punya itu. Hidan tidak bisa mengucapkan gelar terhormat, dia hanya seorang pria biasa. "Hidan," jawabnya, tegas tanpa rasa ragu.

Meski bukan siapa-siapa, Hidan adalah Hidan, pribadi independen yang semakin yakin hidupnya berjalan seperti adanya meski dia sadar dia tengah menggantungkan harapannya terlalu tinggi pada seorang Hinata.

Adakah yang salah dengan menyukai seseorang?

"Hubungan anda dengan Hyuuga-san...?"

Hidan tidak langsung membuka mulut, sikap yang asing bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Kepribadian yang ini tidak dimiliki Hidan sebelumnya, mungkin tekanan atau aura kuat wanita bermata merah itu memang membuatnya sesak.

"Gue..."

Kurenai tidak menunggu lama, perhatiannya kembali beralih pada Hinata yang kini menundukkan kepala.

"Hyuuga-san, silahkan ikut dengan kami." Kurenai mempersilahkan Hinata, Naruto yang sejak tadi diam, mulai melangkah.

"Emang kalian polisi?! Seenaknya gitu!" Hidan bergegas mencegah, ada sesuatu yang memintanya melakukan tindakan pencegahan meski dia tidak punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu.

"Hidan-san, ini urusan personal. Mohon jangan ikut campur." Seperti itulah dunia politik, halus tapi mencekik. Seperti itulah cara Kurenai mengusir Hidan, mendorongnya keluar dari lingkaran.

Jika saja Kurenai sendirian, mungkin Hinata akan tetap tejangkau lengan Hidan yang ditahan beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan seragam.

Hinata bergerak menjauh, seperti terkena sihir yang tidak terlihat.

Hidan benci dirinya sendiri, benci dirinya yang tidak memiliki hak, benci pada dirinya yang tidak memiliki daya; sedikit saja sisa tenaga untuk memperjuangkan dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Osh!! Gomen~ lama apdet, I got lost in the path of life ^^v (Kakashi mode : on)**

**Makasih banget udah mau nunggu.**

**Oia, menjawab beberapa review yang bilang Naruto di fic ini beda; The Curse of Ramen ini emang saya bikin agak beda, mungkin ada sense of dramanya. OOC pasti ada, saya paling gak bisa bikin IC, itu mah keahliannya Kishimoto-sensei. Selain itu, kesan romance-nya lebih mendekati romance yang logis dan bukan asal semua happy. Yah... gitulah kira-kira.**

**Oke, untuk chapter berikutnya, saya usahain gak lama-lama updatenya.**

**Review please... Review dari anda, menyemangati saya *halah***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-4-**

**Separate World**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak kenal lingkungan yang baginya sangat asing. Berdiri di panggung utama berdampingan dengan seorang Namikaze muda, tidak pernah terpikir di benaknya yang hanya memikirkan lulus dari Todai.

Ah... Todai.

Hanya karena jadi mahasiswi di Universitas Tokyo yang memang bonafit itu-lah Hinata ada di sini. Jika saja Hinata hanya seorang pegawai toko seperti Hidan, mereka cukup mengucapkan terima kasih, memberi hadiah berupa uang lalu memintanya untuk melupakan sikap kepahlawanan yang telah dia lakukan dengan menampung Naruto di apartemen sempitnya. Tentu akan lebih mudah jika memang begitu, karena mungkin Hinata akan benar-benar melupakan dan tidak memberanikan diri mengenali perasaan yang perlahan tumbuh di hatinya.

Hinata yang berdiri dengan balutan busana cantik dan mewah, mengunci semua suara yang saling bersahutan. Naruto dibawah lampu sorot terlihat istimewa, pesonanya yang jauh dari jangkauan Hinata, tak mampu ia tolak. Semua cahaya seolah tersenyum saat menyirami tubuh Namikaze bermata biru itu.

Keegoisan Hinata bilang, kisah indah ini akan tetap berjalan jika saja Naruto tetap tinggal di dunianya, tidak menyebrang dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di dunia yang kelam. Dunia Naruto yang begitu megah dan terang, adalah penghambat bagi Hinata. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ada sisa dalam dirinya yang selalu mengingatkannya bahwa mimpi harus selalu mengenal kata akhir.

Setelah ini selesai, Hinata akan pulang, Naruto akan menjalani hidupnya, dan jalan yang terbentang untuk mereka tidak lagi sejalan. Mereka hidup dan bernafas di dunia yang berbeda. Tidak akan ada benang merah yang mengikat mereka, atau sekedar percikan perasaan yang bisa mempertahankan posisi Hinata di hati seorang Namikaze.

Tidak ada... Hinata tahu pasti Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan istimewa itu. Dia tidak akan takut kehilangan Hinata, gelisah karena Hinata tidak ada di sisinya, sedih saat Hinata marah, atau tertawa bila Hinata tersenyum.

Hanya dengan menyadari hal sesederhana itu, Hinata cukup sadar untuk tidak menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi. Salah, jangan berharap sama sekali, itu lebih tepat.

Hinata menarik nafas yang terasa berat, berusaha mendorong rasa sedih untuk menjauh.

"Aku akan melanjutkan rencana yang sempat tertunda. Aku akan mendampingi ayahku di parlemen, memenangkan lagi perhatian dewan demi negara ini. Karena seperti juga Anda semua, aku berharap kita bisa terus maju. Karena seperti juga Anda semua, aku menginginkan—"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti sejenak, udara seolah ditolak paru-parunya. Matanya tegar menghadapi cahaya terang lampu sorot yang menyilaukan. Bibirnya berubah kaku. Dan dua mata biru itu terlihat bersedih, tersiksa dan terluka.

Aneh.

Hinata merasa kesedihan meruntuhkan pertahanannya yang begitu lemah.

Saat Hinata mengikuti arah mata biru sang Namikaze, sedikit kenangan indahnya dengan Naruto yang pernah hadir di kehidupannya, melepas ikatan dan menghilang. Begitu tak berharga jika dibandingkan dengan hal yang ia lihat berikutnya.

Disana, berdiri di tengah ruangan besar, seorang wanita muda yang memiliki mata hijau. Mata yang juga bersedih, tersiksa dan terluka seperti Naruto.

"Aku menginginkan—"

Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga melanjutkan pidatonya. Tak pelak, semua luka datang kembali padanya. Luka yang belum dipahami Hinata.

Lalu putra tunggal sang Yellow Flash mengalihkan tatapan matanya, menarik nafas pendek, mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum mengangkat lengan kanannya. "Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja." Sekejap tatapannya beralih pada Hinata. "Di sini aku akan memperkenalkan pada Anda semua, calon pendampingku, Hyuuga Hinata, seorang mahasiswi kedokteran Todai." Ada senyum yang bertahan sebentar di ekspresi sedihnya yang rapuh, tapi Hinata tetap membalas senyum itu, juga uluran tangan Naruto untuknya.

Hinata sadar, harapan yang diberikan Naruto sekarang memiliki daya selemah gelembung sabun. Hanya melayang sebentar di udara sebelum akhirnya pecah.

Tapi jika hanya itu yang bisa ditawarkan Naruto untuknya, Hinata akan menerima. Sedikit kesadarannya bilang, betapa bodoh keputusan yang dia buat. Sisa dirinya yang lain memaksanya untuk melupakan Naruto. Namun, Hinata yang berdiri di samping Namikaze Naruto merasa, dia perlu menyembuhkan luka yang pernah menyayat hati pemuda itu, mungkin Hinata juga bisa menyusun lagi hidup yang lebih baik untuk Naruto sebelum benar-benar menyingkir dari kehidupan Namikaze yang tak akan pernah tersentuh jari Hinata.

Itu adalah janji Hinata. Dia tidak akan meminta lebih dari apa yang berhak diterimanya. Hinata hanya akan membantu, sekali lagi membantu Naruto sebelum pergi dan menjalani hidupnya sendiri.

Bodoh, memang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidangan yang tersedia di meja bundar dengan enam kursi, tersaji mewah. Perbincangan terbentuk seperti cerita yang diselingi tawa dan tatapan mata serius saat mencapai inti. Dua tangan Naruto yang sebelumnya sibuk membelah salmon di piring keramiknya, terhenti saat Kurenai datang menghampiri, berbisik di telinganya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk saat pemuda itu mendekat padanya sebelum meminta Hinata menunggu, lalu bangun dari kursinya.

Punggung Naruto yang bergerak semakin jauh, terlihat dingin. Kehilangan bukanlah satu hal yang asing bagi Hinata. Dia pernah kehilangan ibunya, kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap dirinya sendiri, lebih sering lagi kehilangan keberanian untuk menunjukkan apa yang ia inginkan pada dunia. Tapi rasa kehilangan dan rindu yang teramat sangat, perlahan menyiksa dirinya yang hanyalah seorang pihak luar. Dan jika Hinata bisa memilih, dia akan memilih Naruto sebagai orang yang tak memiliki nama keluarga, tanpa nama besar ayahnya, tersesat dan bebas.

Egois, memang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku minta maaf."

Naruto melepas ketegangan yang sebelumnya menyesakkan. "Tidak perlu." Lalu berbalik untuk menatap sepasang mata hijau yang begitu dia rindukan, tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tertutup. Bagi orang yang baru mengenalnya, mungkin bisa dengan mudah tertipu wajah ceria palsu itu. Bagi Haruno Sakura yang telah mengenal Naruto sejak usia mereka dua belas tahun, ekspresi ceria itu hanya tampilan luar, usaha yang tanpa ragu gagal jika dia pikir itu bisa menipu Sakura.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih jauh. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengerti, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa, bahunya bergetar meski suara tawanya begitu tersembunyi. "Tentu."

"Di kehidupan ini, relakan aku membuat satu saja kesalahan. Satu kesalahan yang akan membuatku bangga pada diriku sendiri, kesalahan yang membuatku puas karena telah berani menolak keinginan orang lain..." Sakura menyembunyikan semua energi yang selalu mengikutinya. Aura kuat seorang Haruno Sakura yang sulit mengenal kata lemah, selalu berani dan menembus rintangan yang dibuat dunia untuknya. "...Meski itu berarti menyakitimu."

"Kau telah membuat keputusan yang benar. Kuharap kau bahagia dengannya," Naruto melepas senyumnya lagi, namun kecewa melapisi bentuk ekspresi yang seharusnya ceria. "...Sakura." Nama itu tergelincir dengan mudah. Naruto selalu suka nama indah itu, seindah musim semi yang jauh dari kesedihan musim dingin.

Saat Sakura membalas senyumnya dengan tulus, Naruto membalikkan badan, memblokir sihir kuat yang dimiliki Sakura. "Aku akan sibuk lagi. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara yang kupunya untuk melupakan..." Naruto sadar dia telah membuat kesalahan. Oh tidak, seharusnya seorang Namikaze tidak sembarangan mengungkapkan emosi yang lebih baik terpendam. Namun tak ada rahasia, Naruto sadar hal itu. Sakura tentu bisa menebak, Naruto tetaplah Naruto yang dia kenal sejak dulu. "...melupakan ini."

"Kau berharap, selalu berharap bisa lupa." Sakura menyahut pelan.

"Benar. Hanya bisa berharap."

"Karena kau tidak benar-benar lupa," lanjut Sakura.

Helaan nafas panjang membuat dasi gelap yang menggantung, bergetar lemah. "Kau terlalu mengenalku, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata merasa, dengan bangun dari tempatnya duduk, dia bisa menemukan jawaban yang dia cari. Hyuuga yang sendirian di antara keramaian, meletakkan gelas langsing di sisi piring keramiknya. Dengan sopan tersenyum pada orang yang berbagi meja sama dengannya.

Langkahnya pelan dan berhati-hati di atas karpet merah yang akan membawanya ke teras samping tempat Naruto berada. Suara orang yang saling berbincang, perlahan berkurang di setiap langkahnya yang menjauh. Udara malam menyusup melalui jendela terbuka, langit sepi dari bintang, hanya ada bulan sabit bersih yang berjuang untuk bersinar di antara kelamnya malam, serupa dengan Naruto yang memandang ke atas, seolah merindukan terbang.

Punggung lebar yang sepi itu, adalah satu hal yang dilihat Hinata paling bersedih. Bagaimana Hinata akan sanggup melihat mata biru yang terluka?

"Naruto-san..." Tapi Hinata punya rasa rindu yang lebih besar dibanding rasa takutnya.

Biru yang bahkan tetap istimewa di kegelapan, mentap Hinata kini. Tak ada kata, Naruto membangun perlindungan yang berlapis. Hinata tidak mampu menembus dinding tinggi yang diciptakan Naruto untuk menghindarinya.

_Tapi bukankah seperti itulah dunia Naruto, menggunakanmu lalu membuang jika kau tidak lagi diperlukan?_ Hinata memejamkan matanya sebentar saat dia menunduk, setuju dengan pikiran getir yang muncul di benaknya.

Tak ada kata tulus di dunia politik.

"Kurasa aku akan p-pamit," Hinata berbohong. Mungkin Hinata memang bukan pembohong yang bisa dibanggakan, Naruto mengenali cara Hinata lari dari masalah apapun yang tengah dia hadapi.

Namun Naruto tidak cukup peduli. _Sayangnya_, Naruto tidak cukup peduli. "Aku akan minta Kurenai-san mencarikan supir untukmu."

Dan disanalah, Hinata sadar, pembatas yang diciptakan Naruto semakin kokoh untuk dia tembus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf... sedikit penjelasan tentang NaruSaku in the past, belum sepenuhnya sih. Saya janji Hidan akan muncul lagi di chapter berikutnya. Dan tentunya hints untuk NaruHina. Saya selalu suka kalo Hinata yang akhirnya dipilih Naruto, meskipun saya sadar, Naruto cintanya sama Sakura. Oh well, biarin aja deh Kishimoto-sensei yang berbaik hati ke Naruto dan bikin dia jadian sama Sakura, saya sih... selalu membela Hinata, kali aja bisa jadian sama yang lain. Masih ada *ngitung* Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi (WTF?!), sayangnya Itachi udah nggak ada. Ganbatte, Hinata-sama!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-5-**

**To Where You Are**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kunci kasir sengaja dimainkan jari Hidan. Hampir tengah malam dan hanya ada satu kostumer yang masih betah berdiri di bagian majalah, mondar-mandir mencari majalah yang tak bersegel.

Menyedihkan.

Pria yang sepertinya karyawan dan menghindari istrinya di rumah, hanya menghabiskan waktunya di konbini* yang buka 24 jam. Dasi dia ikat mengitari dahi, jas dan kemeja seperti nafasnya, beraroma Sake.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Oi!! Lo cabut aja gih sebelum gue panggil keamanan!!" Hidan berteriak.

Si pria hanya menoleh, bingung saat menunjuk hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Saya?" tanyanya, polos karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Lo pikir gue ngomong sendiri? Huh?!" Hidan membalas, berniat untuk meninggalkan teritorinya dengan melompati meja kasir. Si pria menggumamkan keluh kesah yang tidak sampai ke telinga Hidan. Tampangnya yang marah tersembunyi karena langkahnya yang terburu-buru.

"Jangan balik lagi!" Hidan berteriak, menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan memukul meja merah kasir.

"Ada masalah?" Hidan mendengar suara tenang datang dari sisi kanannya.

Masalah, Hidan tidak ingin dengar kata itu. Dia memang punya masalah, banyak bahkan. Tapi semua berputar pada satu nama, Hinata.

Hidan akhirnya menyerah pada jiwa yang memohon untuk melepas arogansinya yang terlalu tinggi. Iya, dia manusia, seorang pria normal. Tidak ada yang salah (bahkan) jika seorang Hidan merasakan hatinya mulai tidak menurut dan jantungnya memburu saat Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Rasa senang yang luar biasa jika Hinata menggunakan mata indahnya untuk menatap mata gelap Hidan. Hidan juga tidak memungkiri gairah yang hadir saat dia memikirkan Hinata. Frustasi saat Hinata mampir di mimpinya, erotis dan sempurna.

Gila, adalah satu kata yang Hidan pilih untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. Tapi depresi, lebih tepat jika dia mengingat Hinata tidak akan pernah membuka hati untuknya.

Hidan tidak menoleh untuk menghadapi pria lain yang menawarkan sebatang kenikmatan nikotin padanya. Tatapannya lurus ke lantai, tubuh bersandar pada dinding. Seperti itulah saat Hidan menyerah.

"Bos," dia membuka mulut. "Kalo ada cewek yang gue suka, tapi dia biasa aja ke gue, gue harus gimana?"

"Aahh..." Suara berat menyatu dengan asap rokok saat dia mengangguk, akhirnya paham bahwa masalah yang dihadapi Hidan adalah masalah yang sudah jadi masalah umum bagi tiap pria normal yang pernah hidup. "Perempuan rupanya."

"Yeah," Hidan bilang, kini menatap pria berkulit gelap yang selalu rajin meracuni paru-parunya dengan nikotin.

Asuma memainkan batang rokoknya sebentar, lalu menahannya di ujung bibir. Ekspresinya terlihat berpikir meski Hidan hanya memberi sedikit penjelasan tentang masalahnya.

"Bos...?" Kesabaran tentu tak berpihak pada Hidan jika pria Sarutobi itu terlalu lama menikmati rokok.

Asuma menjepit batang kurus rokok di antara jarinya. "Ada dua. Kau biarkan dia tetap pada pendiriannya, atau merelakannya bahagia dengan orang lain." Asuma selesai dengan konsultasi asmaranya, menggaruk pelan pipinya.

"Dua-duanya nggak nguntungin buat gue," Hidan bilang.

Asuma tertawa sebentar, pelan dan terdengar bebas. "Karena kau yang mencintainya. Cinta itu bisnis yang selalu membuatmu rugi. Karena 'perasaan' tidak dijual di pasaran." Akhirnya nyambung ke bisnis. "Intinya, kau harus berani. Menyatakan padanya dan menerima konsekuensi apapun yang tersedia untukmu. Seperti orang-orang yang bekerja sebagai pialang saham. Seperti pria yang tadi mondar-mandir di depan counter majalah."

"Menyedihkan."

"Cinta tidak mengenal adil. Meski jika perasaanmu bersambut, nantinya kau pasti akan mengenal luka."

"Lo cocok jadi konsultan, Bos."

"Aku tahu itu." Asuma menepuk bahu pegawainya. "Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Ha?"

"Waktu tidak pernah menunggu."

"Maksud Bos?"

"Jika kau ingin segera tahu penyelesaian masalahmu, sekarang-lah waktunya."

"Tapi..."

"Kau Hidan kan?"

"Yeah!"

"Kalau begitu hadapi masalah yang kau punya."

Dengan sedikit dorongan mental dari Asuma, Hidan melewati penghalang pertamanya. Pria dewasa itu melompati meja kasir, berlari dan terpaksa berhenti untuk menunggu pintu yang bergeser secara otomatis, terbuka untuknya.

Meninggalkan sunyi di konbini yang kini hanya dijaga Asuma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_--"Aku akan minta Kurenai-san mencarikan supir untukmu."--_

Hanya itu, Naruto bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hinata tidak perlu ucapan terima kasih, dia hanya ingin Naruto sekedar menyadari kehadirannya.

Atau mengakhiri segalanya.

Mengakhiri? Tidakkah aneh mengakhiri sesuatu yang bahkan tidak memiliki awal?

Tunggu, mungkin memang ada awal. Mungkin Naruto hanya memperpanjang waktu, memberi kesempatan lain untuk mereka.

Hinata memukul kepalanya, "Bodoh! Tidak mungkin."

Mobil yang dia tumpangi, perlahan mengurangi kecepatan. Jalan sempit menuju apartemennya telah sepi dan begitu lengang. Kelelahan membuat Hinata melepas pikiran tentang Naruto. Dia perlu istirahat, semua hal yang tiba-tiba hadir tanpa diundang ini telah menyerap begitu banyak energi darinya. Padahal dia perlu menyimpan energi untuk belajar, tes dan praktek. Hinata harus memenuhi cita-citanya sebagai dokter, membuat Hiashi bangga.

Hinata hampir memejamkan matanya sejenak saat kendaraan berhenti. Pria yang sejak tadi diam di kursi pengemudi, menoleh ke belakang. "Hyuuga-san, kita sudah sampai."

_Inilah akhirnya_, Hinata berpikir.

Tak akan ada lagi undangan dari Naruto.

Meskipun dia bilang, Hinata adalah calon pendampingnya. Tapi kenyataannya kan bukan. Lagipula berita bisa dimanipulasi dengan mudah. Hinata tentu bukan orang yang punya kendali untuk mempertahankan mimpinya.

Beban berat itu kembali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangga yang masih saja berisik dan tidak nyaman, membantu Hinata mencapai lantai tiga. Mahasiswi Todai itu melangkah pelan dengan gaun indah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Pakaian kasual miliknya tersimpan rapi di dalam kantong kertas. High heels yang tidak familiar di kaki Hinata, memastikan lecet di beberapa bagian kakinya yang lebih akrab dengan sneakers.

Angin malam membelai kulit bahunya yang terbuka. Gaun yang dipilihkan Kurenai untuknya memang terlalu menunjukkan kulit. Menurut wanita Yuuhi itu, bahu yang terbuka cocok untuk menambah kesan leher jenjang bagi mereka yang tidak cukup beruntung karena terlahir dengan tinggi badan yang rata-rata. Sama saja dia mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak cukup tinggi untuk mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tertutup.

Hinata menghela nafas, kelelahan memintanya cepat-cepat meraih kamar di apartemennya yang kini sepi tanpa Naruto.

_Stop! Berhenti memikirkan Naruto!_, Hinata memerintahkan otaknya mencari kesibukan lain.

Tapi bukan jenis kesibukan lain yang berarti sebuah masalah baru yang sangat tidak pas untuk dia terima di malam larut seperti ini.

Tidak dengan Hidan yang menunggunya di depan pintu, berdiri dan begitu sabar menanti.

"Malam," Hinata menyapa.

Hidan tetap diam.

_Mungkin dia juga ngantuk_, Hinata membuat asumsi sendiri.

Hidan tidak bisa melepas matanya dari pesona Hinata yang terlalu istimewa. "Lo... cantik," katanya. Ada sisa aroma lily dari tubuh Hinata yang biasanya membawa aroma peach. Hidan tetap diam saat Hinata berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

Menghadapi pintu, Hinata membalas dengan senyum. "Terima kasih." Lalu mulai mendorong kunci untuk membuka pintu.

"Gue..." Hidan memulai. Kunci selesai dengan tugasnya, pintu hanya perlu sedikit dorongan untuk memberikan akses masuk ke apartemen 11D. "...suka lo."

Hinata menghentikan gerakannya. Berharap dia tidak mendengar kata-kata yang dia dengar. Tapi akan sangat tidak sopan jika dia terus diam. "T-te-terima kasih."

Hidan tidak menerima itu sebagai penolakan atau sebuah penerimaan. Hidan juga tidak rela jika Hinata bahagia dengan orang lain, atau membiarkan dia pada pendiriannya seperti yang disarankan Asuma. Hidan hanya tahu untuk mengikuti instingnya, melingkarkan dua lengan kuat di tubuh Hinata. Pria tinggi itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kegelapan rambut Hinata, menyimpan kenangan yang selalu membuatnya ingin menyentuh Hinata; menyentuh Hinata lebih dalam ke hatinya.

"Gue... serius. Ijinin gue untuk sayang... bukan, maksud gue..." Hidan meremas ringan kulit lengan Hinata, terhipnotis kelembutan yang begitu indah dan ramah. "Gue gak pinter ngomong... gue cuma minta... bukan, maksud gue berharap lo bisa bales perasaan gue. Perasaan... cinta." Hidan menyebut kata terakhirnya begitu pelan. "Please..." lanjutnya, dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana kebanyakan orang akan bereaksi saat ada seseorang menyatakan perasaannya. Hinata tidak pernah mengalami pengalaman ini. Bagi Hinata yang biasa hidup di lingkungan tradisional Hyuuga, ini adalah hal yang memalukan. Hyuuga selalu menerima cinta sebagai satu elemen pelengkap, karena tradisi dan adat istiadat adalah yang paling utama.

"Please..."

Hinata benar-benar berharap dia tuli sekarang.

"Ijinin gue ngelindungin lo. Hinata, please..."

Hinata tidak perlu cinta untuk sekarang, setidaknya bukan cinta dari Hidan. Tapi salahkah jika dia menyambut penawaran Hidan yang ingin melindunginya?

Mungkin.

Akan lebih salah lagi karena pikiran mereka tidak sejalan.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Hidan merasa dunianya berakhir. Malam itu, jiwanya seolah lahir kembali. Hinata telah menerimanya.

Menerimanya sebagai orang yang bisa memberikan perlindungan, bukan menerima jenis perasaan asing yang sebenarnya Hinata harapkan datang dari orang lain.

Hinata memberikan kebahagiaan palsu untuk Hidan.

Asuma benar, cinta itu bisnis yang selalu membuatmu rugi. Karena 'perasaan' tidak dijual di pasaran. Cinta tidak mengenal adil. Meski jika perasaanmu bersambut, nantinya kau pasti akan mengenal luka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membelai pelan lembaran terakhir di album foto. Tangannya lalu menutup buku yang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Kemudian Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya, mata terpejam, dan hatinya semakin sedih karena bayangan Sakura selalu saja menjadi bayangan yang hadir untuknya.

Dia masih berharap, dia benar-benar amnesia.

Mungkin Naruto adalah seorang aktor yang terlalu sempurna untuk tinggal di dunia nyata. Bahkan orang tuanya tidak tahu kenyataan ini.

Kenyataan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hanya hatinya yang merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***konbini = Convenient store. Aslinya sih konbini di Jepang buka sampe jam 11 malam. Tapi imajinasi saya lebih ke tipe konbini yang buka 24 jam. Gimana? HidanHina? Crack pairing-nya lumayan seru kan? ^^v**

**Ironis ya, Asuma jadi bos-nya Hidan? Buat saya, both men were great. Sayang banget, Kishimoto-sensei menyudahi peran mereka yang cuma sekejap. Long Kiss Goodbye to the smexy Hidan *digetok! ; Itu theme song-nya AsuKure tau!***

**Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-6-**

**Cruel Sunday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hampir setiap hari sibuk dengan kuliahnya, Hinata memang perlu pengalih perhatian untuk menyingkirkan lelah yang mendera tubuh dan jiwanya. Hidan mulai membuka penawaran dengan mengunjungi onsen. Onsen di musim panas, itu bukan ide yang cerdas. Turun derajat sedikit, Hidan memilih Sentou, pemandian umum yang hanya tersisa sedikit di Tokyo.

Jika memang dia butuh mandi, Hinata hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah ke kamar mandi di apartemennya, kenapa harus mandi di pemandian umum?

Pilihan terakhir, kolam renang. Memang lebih masuk akal, Hinata hanya tidak mengerti kenapa semua pilihan yang disodorkan Hidan berkaitan dengan air dan mandi. Tak mendapat jawaban saat Hinata menanyakan alasannya, Hidan langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dia bilang, _"Ya udah, kita nonton aja."_

-:-

Wajahnya yang pucat ternyata tidak bertambah segar meski lipstick merah menghiasi warna bibirnya. Hinata terlihat seperti Geisha amatiran dengan lapisan foundation yang ditimbun compact powder. Menghela nafas kesal, Hinata masuk lagi ke kamar mandi, menggunakan facial foam untuk menghapus make-up yang rasanya terlalu berlebihan untuk acara nonton di minggu siang.

Masih mengeringkan air di wajahnya dengan handuk, suara pintu yang diketuk keras mengisi apartemen sepi. Hinata melirik ke arah jam yang diletakkan di atas meja ruang tengah. Dua puluh menit baru melewati pukul sembilan pagi. Hinata bahkan belum mengisi perutnya dengan sarapan.

"Hinata!!" Hidan, masih belum tahu caranya bersabar.

Menenteng handuk mini di tangannya, Hinata berjalan menuju pintu. Wajah Hidan yang terlihat lelah bukan satu hal yang baru di mata Hinata, hanya pilihannya dengan pakaian yang membuat Hinata agak sulit mencari kata.

"Hey," Hidan menyapa, mendorong pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit agar tubuhnya bisa menyusup masuk. Saat Hidan melewati Hinata yang mendadak jadi pajangan di pintu masuk, aroma cologne segar memancing senyum tipis di wajah gadis Hyuuga yang masih bingung.

Hidan, bergelora dengan tampilan yang benar-benar baru bagi Hinata. Skinny jeans gelap memeluk erat kakinya yang panjang, kemeja hitam berkombinasi serasi dengan dasi kurus berwarna merah. Lengan pendek kemeja memamerkan otot lengan dan warna kulit kecoklatan. Perut rata tertutup warna hitam kemejanya yang hanya sampai sebatas garis pinggang.

Keren? Tentu.

Tapi Hinata tertawa.

Bayangkan jika Hinata masih dengan wajah Geisha amatiran, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira mereka ingin mencari perhatian di bioskop.

Menutup mulutnya yang tertawa pelan dengan tangan, warna merah tipis menyebar di wajah Hinata.

"What?!" Mata Hidan yang keberatan dengan reaksi Hinata, bertanya. Dia tentu merasa selera pakaiannya cukup bagus. Lagipula kebanyakan pemuda Tokyo memang suka fashion. Hampir di setiap sudut jalan, selalu ada orang-orang yang bergaya dengan style terbaru dan unik. Hidan hanya kebetulan punya rasa percaya diri yang bisa disetarakan dengan anak muda yang biasa nongkrong di Shibuya atau Harajuku. Hinata-lah yang terlalu sering bergaul dengan buku dan alat-alat science di dunia medis.

Dan jangan salahkan Hidan jika dia memang terlihat jauh lebih baik tanpa apron yang biasanya menemani t-shirt dan jeans gombrong; seragamnya saat bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidan mengetuk kakinya dengan kesal di lantai JR. Tangan kanannya aman di pinggang, sementara tangan kiri bersandar di tubuh pintu JR. Kepalanya yang terus menunduk menyembunyikan amarah yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk.

Hinata yang bersandar di pintu hanya bisa melihat Hidan yang berusaha melawan kekesalannya. Mengkhawatirkan pria berambut perak, Hinata menyentuh pelan lengan Hidan yang bisa dia jangkau. Hidan segera mengangkat wajahnya, mata membelalak karena terkejut; reaksi yang diluar harapan Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Mereka semua ngeliatin gue, emang gue alien?"

Bukan, tentu saja bukan. Hidan, dia lebih mirip rock star daripada mahluk asing yang bertransportasi dengan UFO.

"Itu karena kau terlihat k-ke-keren."

"Tapi tadi lo ngetawain gue."

Hinata menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia tidak suka mengecewakan orang lain. "Aku ketinggalan jaman."

"Kadang-kadang lo juga bego," sambung Hidan, merasakan kemarahan yang mulai menguap, lalu tertawa pelan, tapi begitu senang.

Wow.

Hinata dan sedikit kalimatnya bisa merubah macan menjadi anak kucing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gue gak ngerti kenapa cewek suka makanan manis."

Hidan membayar wafel yang dipilih Hinata sebagai menu pengganjal perut hingga waktu makan siang. Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hidan, hanya menghirup aroma dari adonan tepung yang dicetak, berlumur madu dan sirup vanilla.

Keduanya lalu menempati kursi di satu sudut coffee shop yang bertema feminin. Menu yang disajikan juga kebanyakan selera perempuan. Hidan lebih suka membeli mi instan yang hanya perlu dihangatkan di microwave selama empat menit. Wafel, ice cream atau permen kapas, jauh dari daftar menunya.

Menemani Hinata yang masih mengisi perut, Hidan menelantarkan kopinya.

Suasana coffee shop yang kebanyakan pelanggannya perempuan, memberi rasa tidak nyaman untuk Hinata yang seringkali mendapat tatapan aneh. Beberapa gadis saling berbisik, tapi mata seolah menusuk. Berbeda saat mereka memandang pria berkemeja hitam di hadapan Hinata, para gadis tertawa cekikikan.

Orang pasti mengira, Hidan dan Hinata adalah pasangan. Mungkin dilihat dari kondisinya, memang. Seorang pria dan wanita menikmati waktu hampir siang dengan duduk di coffee shop. Normalnya, seperti itulah saat kebanyakan orang pergi kencan.

Hinata yang merasa risih, mendorong piringnya sementara pikirannya mencari alasan untuk keluar.

"Hujan," Hidan bilang.

_Sejak kapan gerimis turun?_

Hidan menopang dagu, mata ungu gelap memantulkan tetesan air hujan diluar.

Menyandarkan punggung, Hinata menatap karyawan konbini yang berbalut warna gelap. Aliran air hujan yang membasahi jendela, menciptakan bayangan terang di kanvas hitam tubuh Hidan. Dalam hatinya, Hinata berharap punya sedikit saja rasa acuh yang dimiliki Hidan. Melupakan apa yang orang lain inginkan darinya, menjadi dirinya sendiri, membuat kesal orang lain, marah-marah tanpa tubuh yang bergetar.

"Gak jadi nonton deh." Hidan beralih lagi ke kopinya yang masih penuh. Cuaca panas, tapi dia memilih kopi. Mungkin karena rasa tidak pedulinya atau memang tidak ada pilihan lain di menu yang bisa dia tolerir. "Di sini ada air dingin kan?" Hidan bertanya.

Hinata mendorong ice tea miliknya. "Kurasa kita akan lama di sini."

"Tau gini mending di rumah aja." Hidan menerima, menenggak ice tea Hinata.

_Indirect Kiss._

Hidan tersedak. "Damn it!" Wajahnya memerah saat berusaha bernafas lagi, sesekali batuk untuk mendorong air yang hampir masuk bersama udara menuju paru-paru.

"Maaf." Hinata bergegas mengambil tissue yang tersedia di meja, membersihkan aliran air teh di dagu Hidan.

Mata sederhana Hinata dan mata misterius Hidan saling beradu pandang.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak m-mengeluh tentang hidupku padamu. Kau harusnya istirahat di rumah." Hinata duduk lagi dengan tissue yang kini basah di tangannya, "Hidan?" Sepasang alis Hinata terangkat, bingung. Matanya berkedip pelan, rapuh seperti daun kering yang menggantung di ujung ranting. Bibir mungilnya dia tekan, menyebar warna merah indah setelahnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Hidan selanjutnya... mungkin dia sendiri mengalami kesulitan untuk menjelaskannya.

Dia bangun, menatap mata Hinata, tanpa ada peringatan Hidan mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja. Terlalu dekat hingga Hinata perlu mundur untuk menghindari bibir Hidan, mata Hidan yang terfokus di bibir Hinata, dan tangannya yang menahan bahu Hinata. Meja yang berdiri di antara mereka, tidak menjadi penghalang bagi pria tinggi itu.

Semua bergerak begitu cepat, Hinata bahkan terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa. "Hi-Hidan?"

Kepala Hidan miring saat ujung hidungnya berhasil menyentuh kulit wajah Hinata. Dengan telapak tangan terbuka, Hinata menahan dada bidang Hidan, mendorong semampunya, memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya, melindungi bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya, akhir minggu Naruto dipenuhi jadwal kunjungan ke museum atau galeri. Ayahnya paham benar bagaimana Naruto bosan setiap kali mereka mengunjungi hasil karya seni yang lebih banyak bertema kontemporer atau abstrak. Jenis seni yang sulit dipahami bagi mereka yang lebih terbiasa membaca susunan alphabet.

Seperti Kushina, Naruto punya selera seni yang jauh lebih mudah dipahami. Bisa saja memilih karaoke di ruang keluarga, atau nonton DVD. Minggu ini, Kushina meminta Minato untuk melupakan sejenak kewajibannya dan sedikit melonggarkan jadwal untuk keluarga. Ide terbaru dari istrinya adalah yang paling sederhana, ngobrol di ruang keluarga. Tapi Naruto menolak, mungkin takut rahasianya terbongkar. Dia tidak ingin ibunya terlampau khawatir jika dia tahu Naruto belum melupakan kisah cintanya yang berakhir.

Dan karena alasan itulah Naruto kini menuruti saran Umino Iruka, asisten yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak; untuk pergi ke tanah lapang tempat mereka biasa main softball.

"Setidaknya dia bilang padamu, Naruto." Iruka menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghalau cahaya matahari saat menengadah. "Itu bukan hal yang mudah." Selama hampir satu jam membuang energi dengan bermain softball, Naruto jujur pada orang yang bisa dia percaya. "Itu sangat sulit." Iruka menurunkan tangan, menatap Naruto dengan senyum tenang.

"Maksudmu?"

Iruka mundur dua langkah, "Bicara jujur," dia bilang, kakinya lalu menendang kerikil di tanah. "Sakura juga pasti merasa sedih."

"Dia egois."

"Kau juga akan egois jika tetap mempertahankannya." Kalimat Iruka tepat, diamnya Naruto karena dia juga tahu apa yang dikatakan asistennya, benar. "Akan ada waktu dimana kau akan lebih mengerti kenapa dia berubah. Mungkin saat akhirnya kau sadar, kau bisa mulai mengerti dirimu sendiri dan keluar dari cangkang. Tidak lagi lari dari masalah."

Awan gelap yang terdorong angin, menutup kemegahan matahari. Dari celah sempit awan yang membawa hujan, garis tipis matahari berhasil menembus awan yang nantinya juga membawa petir. Mungkin di satu tempat, badai musim panas sedang berlangsung.

"Naruto," Iruka memanggil. "Melupakan bukan selalu jawaban yang kau cari, kadang kau harus berjuang untuk melawan rasa takutmu." Tangan kanan pria ramah itu lalu mengayun, seolah memukul angin yang tak terlihat. "Kau harus membuka kesempatan." Mungkin Iruka berharap, gerakannya bisa mengusir awan agar matahari kembali berjaya di langit. "Demi dirimu sendiri dan juga orang lain yang mungkin lebih paham caranya menyayangimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Stop!"

Tangan yang menahan dadanya, meremas kemeja hitam Hidan. Hinata mungkin kecil, tapi tenaganya tak bisa dibilang rata-rata.

Hidan berhenti, tanpa punya alasan dia mematuhi perintah Hinata. Kelopak mata yang awalnya tertutup, kini kembali terbuka. Gelap warna mata Hidan memandang Hinata yang masih menyembunyikan diri, mengunci dirinya dari apapun yang ingin dilakukan Hidan.

Masih bertahan di posisinya, pria yang gemar berbicara kasar terus memandang Hinata yang kini bergetar. Sepasang mata Hinata tertutup rapat, dari keindahan itu mengalir air mata transparan, pelan seperti angin lembut. Hidan menertawakan dirinya sendiri meski tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan yang menekan bahu Hinata membelai lembut, caranya meminta maaf karena telah bertindak sembarangan.

Saat Hidan mundur dan kembali menempati tempatnya, Hinata berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir. Bukan maksudnya menyakiti, Hidan hanya ingin menunjukkan berapa banyak perasaan yang dia punya pada Hinata. Bukan maksud Hinata menolak, dia hanya merasa ini salah.

Segalanya berubah canggung. Hinata enggan menatap Hidan, sementara pria yang biasanya aktif berbicara, memilih diam. Bahkan setelah akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri membuka mulut, Hidan tetap pasif. Keputusan terakhir membawa keduanya keluar dari coffee shop yang mendadak sunyi, terbawa atmosfer Hidan dan Hinata yang kaku.

Hujan semakin deras. Lima menit lagi pukul sebelas siang. Seharusnya mereka berdua sudah berada di gedung bioskop, atau setidaknya, tengah menuju ke sana.

Jalan utama lengang, sisi jalan yang basah juga sepi dari para pengguna jalan. Hanya ada beberapa yang kebetulan membawa payung.

"Taksi?" tanya Hidan akhirnya.

Hinata mengangguk, membalas tatapan Hidan. Anehnya, Hidan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Hyuuga pemalu itu hanya bisa menahan pikirannya, juga mencegah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan hujan, pria berambut perak menembus air langit. Setiap tetesan hujan membuat warna gelap kemejanya semakin gelap. Taksi yang ditunggu, tiba setelah semua pakaian Hidan basah kuyup karena hujan.

Menoleh ke arah Hinata, Hidan memanggil dengan tangannya, masih memilih bungkam.

Berlari dengan hati-hati, Hinata menjemput undangan pintu taksi yang terbuka. "Kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya.

Hidan hanya mendorong pinggul Hinata untuk masuk, menutup pintu kemudian. "Maaf," katanya, lalu berlari pergi.

Di bawah perlindungan atap taksi, Hinata berdebat dengan pikirannya. Dia bisa pulang, mandi air hangat lalu nonton film di rumah, atau keluar dari taksi dan menyelesaikan masalah.

Situasi seperti ini juga adalah hal yang baru bagi Hinata. Entah ada berapa lagi hal baru datang ke dalam kehidupannya yang dulu statis dan membosankan. Kini Hinata sadar, masalah membuat hidupnya lebih berkesan. Setidaknya, dia punya cerita untuk diceritakan pada orang lain tentang pria yang bekerja di konbini atau tentang pemuda Namikaze yang mungkin tidak mengingat namanya.

"Tujuan anda, Nona?"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan supir taksi, Hinata hanya meminta maaf dan keluar. Hidan masih tertangkap daya pandang Hinata meski hujan tak bersahabat. Hinata berteriak memanggil nama Hidan. Pemilik nama berhenti lalu berbalik. Tangan yang sebelumnya melindungi kepalanya dari hujan, jatuh melemah di sisi tubuhnya. Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Hidan, tapi dia tahu Hidan tidak mengira Hinata akan turun dari perlindungan taksi yang nyaman.

Berlari, Hinata menerima angin dingin dan tetesan hujan yang memukul wajahnya. "Kita perlu membicarakan ini," Gadis Hyuuga itu bilang, tidak ada nada terbata-bata yang biasanya menjadi ciri khas-nya. "Aku minta maaf, tapi..."

Hidan menunggu...

Berharap...

Takut...

Dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

Hidan menunggu kalimat Hinata. Berharap dia tidak marah. Takut jika Hinata membuangnya. Mempersiapkan diri jika memang akhirnya Hinata melakukan itu.

Hinata ingin bilang, bahwa hal yang hampir dilakukan Hidan, salah. Tapi sisi lain dirinya sadar, Hinata juga patut disalahkan. Seperti Naruto, Hinata memberikan harapan yang hanya memiliki daya tahan seperti gelembung sabun.

Akhirnya Hinata bilang, "...itu terlalu cepat." Hinata ingin meyakinkan hatinya sebelum dia memberi Hidan kesempatan. Kalimat Hinata memberi sedikit ketenangan pada Hidan yang ia tunjukkan dengan menghela nafas dan bahu yang tidak lagi tegang.

Mata Hinata kemudian memilih pemandangan lain, entah bagaimana di hatinya, dia merasa telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal. Di seberang jalan, seorang ibu menuntun putri mungilnya yang memainkan payung. Dari ujung jalan, sedan hitam bergerak pelan lalu berhenti di depan sebuah restoran. Dari sebuah galeri, seorang pria keluar dengan payung berwarna hitam. Lalu ada dua orang yang berdiri tak seberapa jauh dari galeri yang bertetangga dengan restoran. Salah satunya berambut pirang, tawanya lepas dan Hinata terpaku memandangnya. Segala karakteristik yang Hinata kenali dimiliki seorang Namikaze Naruto, ada di pemuda yang tengah tertawa di antara suasana hujan. Semua hal-hal kecil yang Hinata ingat sebagai alasan dia mengagumi Naruto, memancing rasa rindu itu lagi.

Kaki Hinata bergerak, semua bagian dari dirinya seolah menyemangati Hinata untuk berlari. Seakan pintu dari tujuan utamanya hanya sejengkal dan dia hanya perlu mempercepat langkahnya. Angin dan tetesan hujan yang kini menyentuh wajahnya tidak cukup kuat untuk memberi efek bagi langkah kaki Hinata yang semakin menjauh dari Hidan.

Jalan utama yang sepi mempersilahkan Hinata mencapai tujuannya lebih cepat. Hinata baru menghentikan kakinya beberapa langkah dari The Mermaid, galeri yang hari itu dikunjungi Naruto dan Iruka untuk menunggu waktu makan siang.

Saat Naruto menyadari kehadiran gadis yang basah di dekat pintu galeri, dia tidak terlihat bingung. Naruto justru menampilkan senyumnya lalu menyapa Hinata. "Apa kabar?" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Iruka, menepuk pelan kepala Hinata setelah dia berhadapan dengannya. "Kau basah."

Hanya dua minggu.

Setelah acara penyambutan malam itu. Malam sama dimana Naruto bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Malam yang sama saat Hidan menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata. Malam sama dimana Naruto meninggalkan kehidupan Hinata.

Hanya dua minggu.

Tapi perasaan yang ada justru semakin berkembang.

"Kurasa di dekat sini ada butik, Naruto-sama," Iruka memberi saran.

"Iruka, kau bisa memanggilku tanpa -sama. Ini Hinata, kau ingat kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, memberi salam. Iruka tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangannya. "Akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anda, Hyuuga-san."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang?" tanya Naruto. Hinata masih terlalu gugup untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan malu-malu, Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Hidan melihat segalanya dalam diam. Melihat Hinata berlari menjauh. Melihat Hinata berbicara dengan pemuda yang jauh berbeda darinya. Melihat Naruto yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata.

Egois adalah sifat dasar manusia.

Sakura mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan menyakiti Naruto.

Naruto mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan menyakiti orang tuanya.

Hinata mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan menyakiti Hidan.

Hidan mementingkan dirinya sendiri, ingin memiliki Hinata tapi justru menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat saya, posisi terhormat Hokage setara dengan posisi ketua dewan atau bahkan perdana mentri di dunia politik. Saya selalu mikir, gimana ya kalo Minato nggak tewas saat nyelametin Konoha? Mungkin Naruto juga punya fangirls, mungkin Sakura bakal naksir Naruto, mungkin klan Uchiha gak sampe punah, mungkin Sasuke bukan emo dan terpaksa ngehormatin Naruto, mungkin Hinata nggak akan kenal Naruto. Mungkin... plot ceritanya jadi lebih bagus *ditendang Om Kishi* **

**Review ya~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-7-**

**The Sweet Hello, The Bitter Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dimulai dari mana, Hinata tidak ingat. Setahunya, dia telah berada di ruangan hangat dengan Naruto dan Iruka duduk berhadapan di meja sama. Pakaian basah telah berganti pakaian bersih dan masih baru. Rambut basah kini telah kering, bahkan sedikit ikal mempermanis penampilan Hinata yang serasa disihir ibu peri.

Tapi Hinata tidak berada di dunia dongeng, ini adalah dunia nyata dimana ia bernafas dan hidup. Ini juga bukan mimpi, Naruto ada di sini, berbagi udara sama, di ruangan sama.

"Nikmati saja waktu kalian." Iruka bangun dari kursinya, memberi privasi yang ternyata dihargai Naruto.

Hanya ada sunyi setelahnya, Naruto menikmati sajian makan siang sementara Hinata hanya memainkan garpu silver di sajian saladnya, terlalu gugup untuk bicara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya. "B-baik, Naruto-san."

Namikaze bermata biru itu lalu meletakkan alat makan, tanda bahwa dia menghormati perbincangan yang baru dimulai. "Aku lupa minta nomor teleponmu."

Hinata hampir yakin dia salah dengar. "Maaf?"

"Nomor telepon, juga alamat email." Pemuda pirang itu lalu merogoh saku celananya, membebaskan ponsel dari sana. "Boleh 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk sekali, merasa bodoh karena lidahnya terasa kelu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit telah berubah cerah, tapi Hidan kedinginan. Pertama, dia merasa kosong karena tangannya sendirian. Dingin semakin terasa karena tatapan orang padanya, semakin menghakimi dan tidak ramah. Jika Hinata ada, seorang Hidan tidak akan memusingkan bagaimana orang lain melihatnya. Kenyataannya, disanalah dia, terlantar sendirian, berjuang melawan dingin dan kehampaan yang semakin mencekik jalur nafasnya.

"Gue kayak orang kena asma!" teriaknya pada diri sendiri. Pertanyaan, kekesalan, dan rasa benci, bersatu dan seolah mendorongnya semakin dalam ke tempat gelap. "Loser!" jeritnya lagi, menghina diri sendiri. Langkah kakinya dipercepat saat mulai memasuki area apartemen yang dia tinggali. Sempat terpikir untuk menghubungi Hinata, tapi harga diri Hidan terlalu tinggi untuk dia turunkan. Sejujurnya, Hidan masih merasa malu karena telah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Hinata. Berapa sih usia seorang Hidan? Sejak kapan sikapnya berubah seperti anak-anak?

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hidan merasa dirinya telah banyak berubah. Dia jatuh cinta, itu adalah perubahan yang terbesar. Tapi dia juga yakin, dia tidak merasa ini adalah kerugian. Meski sombong dan yakin dirinya adalah orang yang hebat, Hidan juga mengakui dia masih perlu belajar dalam hal ini.

"Damn it!" kutuknya, ingin segera menghapus perasaan asing yang terlalu liar untuk dikendalikan di dalam hatinya yang sempit. "Hinata. Kenapa harus Hinata?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu Naruto mulai membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam di dalam keramahan Hinata. Dia mulai mengikuti saran Iruka dan melepas beban yang selama ini ia tahan di dada. Mulai dari cerita masa anak-anak bersama Sakura yang selalu ceria hingga akhirnya Naruto mengikuti ajakan takdir dan jatuh pada lubang kekaguman terhadap gadis Haruno bermata hijau itu.

Kecewanya berkembang saat Sakura menerima perasaan cinta Naruto lalu membuangnya. Karena alasan sama, Sakura mengagumi seseorang lalu jatuh pada cinta yang akhirnya merugikan posisi Minato di parlemen. Haruno yang telah resmi menjadi tunangan Naruto memiliki affair dengan orang lain. Kepercayaan anggota dewan dipertaruhkan. Dan seperti yang sudah bisa diduga sebelumnya, Minato mengalami kekalahan.

Naruto merasa ini semua berawal dari keteledorannya akan masalah yang berputar di sekitarnya. Dia bisa saja menebak setiap kali dia melihat kelakuan Sakura yang mencurigakan. Naruto sebenarnya mampu mencegah sebelum kerugian dialami sang ayah. Namun terlambat tetap menjadi kesimpulan terakhir. Klan Uchiha mengambil kesempatan ini dan segera menjadi penguasa dengan memegang hak suara terbanyak di parlemen.

"Jadi Anda tidak benar-benar amnesia?" Hinata mendeteksi rasa perih di mata biru Naruto saat mendengar pertanyaannya, "M-maaf, Naruto-san. Bukan maksud saya ikut campur."

Pemuda tegar itu lalu membentuk senyum tenang di wajahnya. "Itu usahaku untuk melarikan diri." Hinata diam memberikan hak bicara sepenuhnya pada Naruto, tapi kesempatan ini tidak digunakan Namikaze yang kini serius memandangi layar ponselnya. "Ah, aku ingat. Ada Sonic Summer Festival di Chiba. Jika kau mau, aku akan senang jika kita bisa kesana."

_Apa ini semacam ajakan kencan?_

Hinata menghitung kemungkinan itu. Awalnya, dia sangat yakin bahwa seorang Namikaze yang sangat sibuk seperti Naruto tidak akan ingat padanya yang hanya seorang mahasiswi. Lalu Hinata mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin ini hanya ajakan ramah seorang teman. Hinata tidak boleh menggantungkan harapannya terlalu tinggi. Berteman dirasakan jauh lebih aman.

"Kita pergi ke konser musim panas. Bagaimana?" Naruto memastikan kesediaan Hinata akan ajakannya.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang. _Apa ini ajakan kencan?_

"Anggap saja ini kencan, kau mau?" Naruto melengkapi kalimatnya.

Itu dia. Kesimpulannya. Ini adalah ajakan kencan.

Hinata menunduk saat dia merasakan kembang api yang tiba-tiba menjadi latar belakang kegembiraan di hatinya.

Indah.

Sungguh indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Batang ke tiga rokok tidak membantu menenangkan hati Hidan yang semakin larut pada rasa kesal. Layar di TV-nya menyala terang. Seorang anak terlihat menari di dekat api unggun sementara seorang pria—yang bisa dipastikan adalah ayahnya—memainkan gitar. Keduanya tertawa lalu tulisan berwarna kuning menandakan akhir iklan sebuah bukit perkemahan di musim panas. Hidan semakin muak dan menekan tombol off di remote control sebelum membanting benda pengendali TV.

Tak ada yang berkurang.

Tidak rasa kesal atau perasaan sukanya pada Hinata.

Dia lalu bangun dari sofa lapuk berwarna gelap yang menyebar bau lembab dan besi tua. Langkah cepatnya ke dapur mengantarkan pria bermata indah itu menuju meja kayu yang hanya ditinggali sebuah piring kosong dan kotor. Dia mengacuhkannya dan segera menghampiri lemari es. Cahaya terang dan udara dingin menerpa wajahnya sesaat setelah pintu dibuka. Matanya berpusat pada barisan botol Budweiser di pintu. Hidan mengambil satu, menutup pintu. Berpikir sejenak, lalu membuka lagi pintu sama dan mengambil dua botol Budweiser.

Dengan tiga botol di tangannya, Hidan kembali ke ruang tengah. Menyalakan stereo di dekat TV, membiarkan musik yang berdentam keras menjadi teman lain selain cairan dingin yang akan segera dia nikmati.

"Damn it, Hinata! Harusnya lo ada di sini," Hidan teriak, tertawa sebentar lalu terdiam. "Temenin gue," ucapnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menutup pintu. Apartemennya dibanjiri cahaya jingga langit senja. Masih berdiri di hadapan pintu, Hinata menyandarkan keningnya di kayu berwarna violet gelap. Senyumnya kecil, air matanya mengalir. Saat Hinata menutup matanya, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ingatan Hinata hanya terisi kenangan tentang Naruto yang baru mengantarnya pulang. Senyumnya, matanya dan kalimatnya. Bukan ucapan 'sampai jumpa' apalagi 'selamat tinggal'. Naruto bilang, "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Hinata melepas tawanya yang gembira, masuk ke apartemen sepi dan menari tanpa musik. Kebahagiaan itu menghapus semua rasa sedih yang sebelumnya melapisi hati dan jiwanya. Hanya ajakan sederhana dari Naruto yang mau merelakan waktunya untuk Hinata, dan dunianya berubah indah. Momen istimewa yang pastinya tersimpan baik di memori mahasiswi kedokteran itu.

Cinta... akhirnya hadir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! fic ini akhirnya selesai. . . dikerjain ^^v tinggal saya upload dan update.**

**Review please...**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-8-**

**The Curse Without a Cure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluar dari stasiun JR Makuhari, Naruto melepas tawa cerahnya yang terdengar lega di sela-sela pembicaraannya dengan Hinata. Sejak beberapa menit terakhir, pemuda pirang itu seakan terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hinata dan telah membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari belenggu lemah Sakura. Ini akan menjadi hari yang jauh berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya yang dia lewati dengan terus merenungi masa lalu.

Hinata berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Pakaian kasual yang dia pilih berwarna biru pucat yang hampir menyerupai abu-abu tipis. Sundress nyaman selutut berkombinasi manis dengan warna rambut gelap Hinata yang disanggul sederhana. Naruto-lah yang terlihat begitu istimewa dengan jeans gelap dan t-shirt biru navy polos. Topi merah tim bisbol New York Yankees sedikit mengurangi kemegahan warna terang rambutnya.

Langit biru luas memayungi keduanya yang kini berjalan menuju Chiba Marine Stadium dan Makuhari Messe International Halls. Makuhari merupakan area bisnis di Chiba, terdapat banyak perusahaan lokal dan internasional bernama besar yang berkantor pusat di area ini. Setiap tahunnya, SONIC memang diadakan di stadium markas besar tim bisbol kebanggaan penduduk Chiba. Musim panas kali ini pun bukan pengecualian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Festival sudah dimulai dengan beberapa opening act dari band indie lokal yang lumayan bagus tapi tidak cukup mengundang penyesalan bagi Naruto yang memang datang terlambat. Dengan jadwalnya, Naruto terpaksa datang saat sore hampir berakhir. "Kita kesana, Hinata." Tangan Naruto kemudian menggandeng Hinata menuju tempat yang lebih dekat dengan suara jelas musik indie. Panggung tinggi membuat Naruto dengan bijak memilih spot paling aman yang tidak akan membuat otot leher kaku atau bahkan kram karena terus mendongak.

"Wow, ini hebat," ujarnya dengan mata berbinar. "Kau pernah ke acara seperti ini sebelumnya?" Naruto bertanya, sedikit teriak agar suaranya mencapai telinga Hinata.

Hyuuga yang memang baru pertama kali menghadiri Festival SONIC di musim panas, menggeleng, masih agak malu karena tangan Naruto masih nyaman menjaga tangan Hinata yang berkeringat karena gugup.

"Panas ya?"

Jantung Hinata berdegup lebih keras ketika Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya biasa saja. Tapi jika kita berada di posisi Hinata, menjalani kencan pertama dengan orang yang sangat kita sukai, kita selalu ingin tampil sempurna. Itulah hal yang kini dirasakan Hinata. Ketakutannya tiba-tiba membuat Hinata berpikir untuk menarik tangannya yang basah dari Naruto.

"Iruka!" Teriakan Naruto yang kuat semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Hinata. Si pirang bermata biru lalu melambai ke arah Iruka yang terlihat sibuk menembus barisan penonton yang memadati stadium. "Di sini!" teriaknya lagi. Melihat Iruka yang agak kesulitan menghampirinya, pemuda Namikaze itu akhirnya bergerak dan kembali menuntun Hinata untuk selalu ada di dekatnya.

"Naruto." Iruka akhirnya menghela nafas lega saat berhadapan dengan orang yang sejak tadi dia cari. "Ini." Umino berambut gelap itu lalu menyerahkan dua lembar jas hujan tipis yang hampir transparan. "Akan turun hujan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" Naruto menerima jas hujan miliknya, membiarkan Iruka menyerahkan yang lain pada Hinata. Tanpa ada pikiran untuk melepas tangan perempuan itu.

"Sejak kemarin, panitia SONIC sudah mengantisipasi hujan," jawab Iruka.

"Kalau begitu, aku beruntung punya asisten sepertimu." Setelah Naruto selesai dengan kalimatnya, tetesan pertama hujan membuktikan prediksi Iruka. "Benar-benar hujan." Dua pria berbeda usia itu lalu tertawa dengan bebas. Sayangnya, momen inilah yang menjadi alasan Naruto melepas tangannya untuk mengenakan jas hujan tipisnya. "Ini konser yang sangat besar. Kurasa aku akan betah berlama-lama di sini."

"Itu alasanku mengundangmu dan Hinata-san." Iruka menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie plastik jas hujannya. "Kalian lapar?" Iruka melihat ke arah Hinata, memusatkan kekhawatirannya pada Hyuuga bertubuh kecil yang terlihat agak kurus.

"Aku masih punya cadangan energi," jawab Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?"

Agak repot dengan jas hujannya, Hinata sedikit mengalami kesulitan menemukan ujung yang bisa dia pisahkan agar lipatan terbuka dan membentuk jas hujan secara utuh.

"Kurasa kau perlu bantuan," Naruto menyusun suara tawa yang ringan. Hinata makin malu karena merasa begitu bodoh dan justru terlihat gemetaran. Kebaikan Naruto semakin lengkap saat dia sengaja membantu Hinata dengan selembar jas hujan plastik berwarna biru yang akan melindunginya dari tetesan hujan yang kini semakin deras.

"Sepertinya Hinata-san butuh sedikit tambahan karbohidrat dan gula," Iruka bilang, menyadari warna pucat wajah Hinata.

"M-maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Iruka lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. "Naruto, kau tetap di sini. Akan terlalu sulit bagiku untuk mencarimu lagi."

"Oke, tenang saja."

Iruka memastikan sekali lagi. Setelah itu, pria baik hati itu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musik keras semakin membahana dengan tambahan suara dari riuh penonton yang semakin membludak. Langit malam dengan gerimis semakin menonjolkan warna terang lampu sorot yang menyentuh wajah Eropa seorang vokalis band di panggung. Beberapa band internasional juga menjadi alasan utama festival musik ini dibanjiri penonton. Dan karena keramaian yang semakin menyesakkan ini, Naruto tidak lagi punya alasan untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata.

"Kau tahu?" Naruto merendahkan bahunya sedikit agar suaranya bisa didengar Hinata. Bibirnya hampir melekat ke leher gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya "Sepertinya musim panas kali ini memang lebih menyenangkan." Hinata mendadak merasa tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup berdiri di bawah tekanan pesona Naruto dan kepadatan pengunjung. Kata Naruto, "Terima kasih." Lalu dengan mudahnya, Namikaze bermata biru melingkarkan lengan kirinya di bahu Hinata. "Terima kasih," katanya lagi.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya seiring dengan usahanya mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Kita harus lebih sering melakukan ini," ujar Naruto senang. Hinata mendongak untuk menatap Naruto. Dia terlalu takut jika suara yang baru dia dengar mungkin hanya imajinasi atau suara orang lain yang mirip dengan pemuda pirang di sampingnya. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" lanjut Naruto. Melihat Hyuuga yang hanya merespon dengan ekspresi bingung, Naruto bertanya tanpa kata. Hanya sepasang alis yang dia angkat.

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya, sekali lagi menunduk. "T-ti-tidak, Naruto-san."

Lengan yang masih melingkari leher Hinata dia tarik, membuat tubuh gadis itu semakin melekat dengannya. "Oke!" teriak Naruto lantang.

"Naruto!" Iruka berjuang lagi menembus pertahanan penonton. Tubuhnya sebisa mungkin menyelip di antara padatnya pengunjung festival. Naruto memilih berdiri di tempatnya. Melihat Iruka yang begitu keras berusaha, membuat Naruto merasa hal yang akan dia sampaikan adalah hal yang krusial. Mungkin sesuatu yang menyangkut nama Namikaze. "Naruto!" Iruka berteriak lagi "Kau harus segera keluar." Iruka mendorong seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, meminta maaf dan meneruskan kalimatnya lagi, "Ini tentang Sakura."

Naruto mendengar nama itu. Tangannya segera melepas Hinata.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Naruto dan Iruka kini berhadapan "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia di luar." Iruka menghembuskan nafas, menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang cepat, "Menangis."

Ketika lagu di panggung berganti dengan musik hip-hop yang ceria dan para pengunjung semakin bersemangat menikmati musik, Naruto berjalan dengan terus menatap ke depan. Hinata tertinggal di belakang, berdiri dan hanya diam.

Terulang lagi.

Sakura lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya selalu kagum dengan sifat Naruto yang suka melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itu juga yang saya hadirkan di sini. Naruto yang ingin melindungi Hinata dan tidak ingin melepas pegangan tangannya.**

**SONIC diadakan di Tokyo dan Chiba. Biasanya memang diselenggarakan tiap musim panas. Tahun 2001, banyak nama-nama besar Internasional yang hadir. Tiap tahunnya juga sih, tapi 2001 emang rasanya yang paling keren. Seandainya festival kayak SONIC juga diadain di Indonesia...**

**Review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-9-**

**Love Hurts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto! Kau harus segera keluar. Ini tentang Sakura."

"Kenapa dengannya? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia di luar. Menangis."

Hinata berdiri diam, merasakan udara sejuk membelai tubuhnya yang sebelumnya hangat karena keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya. Matanya terus melihat Naruto yang perlahan menghilang setelah berhasil melewati kepadatan penonton. Yang paling jelas adalah rasa sakit sama yang datang tanpa bisa dia cegah. Hinata membatu tanpa pertahanan yang kuat untuk menjaganya.

"Hinata-san? Anda baik-baik saja?" Suara Iruka terdengar begitu jauh. Hinata menarik ujung bibirnya. Usahanya untuk tersenyum berubah sia-sia saat air mata mengalir. "Dia tidak sengaja," kata Iruka. "Dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti anda, Hinata-san."

"Sa..." Hinata menarik nafas, mengenali rasa sesak di dadanya "S-saya tahu."

"Sebaiknya kita juga keluar."

Hinata menuruti saran Iruka, otaknya terlalu buntu untuk berpikir atau menolak. Dia melangkah dengan susah payah, menyempil agar berhasil melewati kerumunan penonton. Berusaha dengan tenaganya yang terbatas untuk mengikuti Iruka. Berjuang melawan rasa sedih agar tidak lagi menyakitinya. Berdoa agar segalanya bisa lebih mudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia tega melakukan itu padaku? Semua sudah kulakukan tapi dia tetap memilihnya." Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke mobil, Naruto tepat berada di hadapannya, menjaga Sakura agar tetap seimbang. "Padahal sudah begitu banyak yang kukorbankan." Haruno yang sengaja datang setelah mencari tahu keberadaan Naruto pada staff di rumah Namikaze, membiarkan air mata menjadi bukti rasa kecewanya. Tangan kanan Sakura menekan lengan atas Naruto "Kau," dia bilang, hampir tak terdengar jika Hinata tidak melihat bibirnya mengucapkan kata itu. "Kau adalah penyesalan terbesarku. Aku sudah melepasmu demi dia."

Lapangan parkir yang sepi adalah tempat yang dipilih Iruka saat menerima telepon dari Sakura yang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Iruka hanya tahu Naruto perlu benar-benar menyelesaikan masalahnya sebelum membuka kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan penyebab masalah utama Naruto adalah wanita yang kini melangkah untuk memeluk tubuh Namikaze muda itu.

Hinata tak lagi punya alasan untuk berada di sana. Sejak tadi dia sudah berusaha untuk menjauh. Namun tanpa alasan yang logis, Hinata merasa tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak. Seolah setiap anggota tubuhnya meminta otak agar menunggu, menanti. Mungkin Naruto akan meminta Sakura pergi. Mungkin dia akan mengakhiri semuanya dan kemudian kembali pada Hinata. Tapi yang dia lihat justru sebaliknya, Naruto membalas pelukan itu. Meremas rambut indah Sakura, di saat yang sama meremukkan hati Hinata.

"Sa-saya akan pulang," dia bilang pada Iruka. Pria itu tetap diam, pandangannya mengasihani Hinata. "Permisi."

"Saya antar, Hinata-san," Iruka ingin mencegah kepergian Hinata, meski dia ragu jika itu adalah tindakan yang benar. Jika Hinata tetap tinggal, mungkin yang dia dapat hanyalah rasa sakit lebih banyak.

"T-tidak perlu. Saya akan pulang sendiri." Hinata membungkuk. Dengan malu membalas tatapan Iruka sebentar, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih memeluk Sakura. "Sampaikan ucapan terima kasih s-saya pada Naruto-san."

Satu langkah, dua langkah... seterusnya, tak ada panggilan dari Naruto yang menghentikan kepergian Hinata. Dia berlari, membiarkan angin sejuk di malam setelah hujan menyapu air matanya. Hinata tidak ingin membodohi dirinya lagi. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah sebuah hidup yang tentram. Dan itu berarti mendorong Naruto keluar dari hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam lebih segar dengan angin yang berhembus pelan. Asuma tersenyum saat menemukan Hinata di dekat pintu konbini, berjongkok dan tak berani masuk. Jemarinya memainkan ujung sepatu yang basah. Asuma yakin sepasang sepatu itu pasti tidak menyediakan kenyamanan untuk penggunanya. Tapi dia juga tahu, Hinata punya rasa ketidaknyamanan lain yang lebih kuat dan mencegahnya masuk.

"Hinata?"

"Ya... ini saya, Asuma-san," Hinata berbisik pelan, terlalu lelah untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Asuma yang kemudian membuang rokok untuk mengambil tempat di samping Hinata. Sarutobi baik hati itu juga berjongkok, melihat segala hal dari tempat Hinata. Segalanya terlihat tinggi dan sulit untuk disentuh. Kesepian semakin terasa.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Asuma menumpukan siku kanannya di lutut, menopang dagu. "Hidan tidak marah."

"Apa dia cerita pada Anda?" tanya Hinata, masih merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Hidan di ketidakpastian.

"Kau tidak salah. Mungkin waktunya belum tepat." Asuma tertawa sebentar. "Atau mungkin ada terlalu banyak perasaan yang sulit untuk dipahami." Suara Asuma mengagumkan. Nada suaranya tidak membuat orang merasa terpojok. Kebaikannya diekspresikan dengan mudah melalui suara itu. Setiap kali Hinata mendengarnya, dia merasa ada sedikit kasih Asuma yang tersalur. Seperti suara seorang ayah tapi lebih murni. Asuma mampu benar-benar mendengarkan, lalu menerima dan mengerti. Setelah itu dia membuat segala masalah terasa lebih mudah ditafsirkan.

Tangan besar pria itu melepas dagunya sebelum berdiri. "Kau perlu sesuatu? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Tidak usah." Hinata juga berdiri. Rasanya tidak adil jika dia masih berharap Hidan mau menjadi temannya setelah apa yang Hinata lakukan padanya. Baginya lebih baik jika Hidan marah atau menghindar darinya. Setidaknya, Hinata tahu apa yang Hidan inginkan dan apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Saya akan masuk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagusnya suasana konbini sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang berdiri di depan rak makanan instan. Petugas kasir yang Hinata kenal, menatapnya sebentar. Hinata berhenti di hadapan meja kasir, menanyakan kabar Hidan yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala darinya.

Keheningan bertahan sejenak.

Lalu kata Hidan, "Kalo lo nggak beli apa-apa, mending nyingkir. Jangan berdiri di situ."

Hinata tersenyum. Lalu katanya, "Terima kasih." Dia mundur selangkah, membungkukkan badan, tersenyum lagi setelah berdiri tegak. "Terima kasih," dia mengulangi kalimatnya.

Hidan tertahan di tempatnya, melihat Hinata berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi. Hyuuga itu lega dan menerima hukuman ini dengan tangan terbuka. Tanpa memerlukan penjelasan, Hinata merasa lebih baik.

Angin masih berhembus di luar, Hinata berlari, mendorong tenaganya, berharap semua rasa sakitnya terhapus lebih cepat.

Hidan mondar-mandir di belakang meja kasir hingga Asuma memintanya berhenti. Hidan berhenti, menundukkan kepalanya seolah sibuk berpikir. Konbini dipenuhi suara radio yang memutar lagu melankolis. Biasanya Hidan akan segera ke ruang audio-control untuk mengganti saluran atau malah mematikan radio.

"Bagaimana?" Asuma menunggu reaksi Hidan. Pria itu sengaja membuka pintu di ujung meja kasir yang memisahkan antara pembeli dan staff konbini.

Akhirnya Hidan bilang, "Gue nyerah."

"Itu bukan kau."

"Dia gak butuh gue," lanjut Hidan.

Hidan sesungguhnya tidak menyerah. Ini adalah sebuah kerelaan, sebuah bentuk kasih sayang yang belum pernah ia kenali sebelumnya. Mungkin pada akhirnya, Hidan membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia telah benar-benar dewasa.

Pintu pembatas ditutup Asuma. "Baiklah," katanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto duduk di lantai dingin tanpa mempedulikan langit malam yang semakin gelap atau keinginannya bangun dan mencari tempat yang lebih layak untuk diduduki. Dia duduk dan membiarkan kakinya terasa kaku. Tanpa tahu berapa lama dia berada di sana, Naruto terus bertahan dan mencoba bersabar. Masih mengenakan baju sama yang basah, topi telah dia tanggalkan. Tapi hatinya telah berganti suasana.

Suara langkah yang membuat tangga besi berderak memancing perhatiannya. Naruto segera berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuh. Semua persendian terasa nyeri bagaikan simpul yang kusut.

Cahaya lampu remang-remang membuat warna rambut Naruto terlihat seperti mentega yang bercampur dengan warna asap abu-abu. Hinata menyusuri lorong sepi, langkahnya berhati-hati. Dia berkeringat dingin dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Naruto menatapnya dengan kesedihan itu. Kesedihan yang dulu pernah dilihat Hinata malam itu. Malam yang menjadi sebuah awal dari serangkaian kesalahan.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Pertanyaannya terdengar biasa, seperti seseorang yang berbagi rumah sama, tinggal di bawah atap sama selama bertahun-tahun.

Jawab Hinata, "Ya."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Hinata menoleh ke arah dinding gelap "Bicara saja."

"Ini tentang Sakura." Naruto melangkah maju "Aku ingin jelaskan padamu tentang dia." Semakin mendekat pada Hinata yang berdiri di tempatnya "Dia adalah teman yang begitu berarti untukku."

Hinata menunduk.

"Tapi kau adalah kesempatan terbaikku."

"Jangan merasa kasihan pada s-saya, Naruto-san." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya "Anda punya kesempatan kedua dengannya, saya... Lupakan saja saya."

Naruto bergegas menggerakkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat pada Hinata, ada sesuatu di dalam nada suara Hinata yang membuatnya merasa terluka. _'__Padahal semuanya telah berawal, kenapa dia ingin berakhir?'_ Naruto ingin dengar apa jawaban Hinata jika dia menanyakan pertanyaan di pikirannya.

Keinginannya segera berubah saat Hinata membuka mulut untuk bicara "S-saya tidak menginginkan ini, tidak sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak sekarang," kata Hinata lagi. Dia ingin Naruto menghapus segalanya hingga tuntas. Dia ingin Naruto memilih. Dan dari semua yang dia inginkan, Hinata ingin Naruto menghargainya, tidak seenaknya berlari menuju teman baik yang juga cinta pertamanya, mengesampingkan Hinata dan selalu meminta kesempatan. Hinata juga seorang perempuan, dia bukan cadangan.

Hinata berjalan melewati Naruto, untuk kali ini dia ingin sedikit saja mengendalikan keadaan. Bukan superioritas mutlak yang megah, hanya sedikit saja mendorong keinginannya dan menyimpan kelemahannya. Menunjukkan keberanian dengan mencintai dirinya sendiri dan tidak hanya terus menjadi penurut.

Naruto berbalik saat dia mendengar suara kunci yang membuka pintu. "Tapi kau akan tetap ada 'kan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Hinata bimbang sejenak, dia berusaha untuk memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "Saya tidak akan kemana-mana." Pintu dia buka, lalu melangkah masuk. Pintu ditutup.

Sunyi.

Kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-10-**

**Miss You Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya hanya ada rasa ingin tahu. Bagaimana kabarnya? apakah ia baik-baik saja? sendiriankah atau bersama dengan orang lain? Kemudian dari setiap detik yang berjalan lambat, segala hal dia rasakan berubah menjadi berat. Dia sendirian, tapi tertawa dengan orang banyak. Dia sendirian, namun berbagi hangat keluarga dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Akhirnya dia mengalihkan semua energinya pada pekerjaan hingga lelah. Di waktu senggangnya dia akan mengamati hal-hal kecil yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia pedulikan.

Akhirnya, dia merasa telah cukup menunggu.

Jadi Naruto berjalan keluar, karena jawaban yang dia butuhkan tidak akan dia temukan jika dia terus menerus berada di bawah atap rumahnya. Tujuannya yang pertama adalah kampus dimana Hinata belajar. Naruto memarkir mobil dan duduk di dalam dengan mesin yang menyala.

Persis seperti apa yang Hinata pernah katakan pada Naruto sebelumnya, dia tidak kemana-mana. Dia juga tidak bersembunyi. Hari pertama dihabiskan Naruto dengan diam, hanya mengamati dari tempatnya apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Setelah Hinata melambai pada beberapa temannya dan berjalan pulang, Naruto sadar mesin mobilnya telah menyala selama hampir empat jam tanpa roda yang bergerak. Dia ingin berlari keluar tapi Hinata seolah memaksanya untuk merangkak. Dia diharuskan menjaga sikapnya dan terus tersiksa karena harus menunggu lebih lama. Naruto kemudian menginjak gas, meninggalkan lapangan parkir dan tak lama kemudian menyusuri jalan raya menuju rumahnya.

Di kamar, Naruto berbaring, membiarkan jaket masih melekat, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang tidak kedinginan. Mungkin hati yang sedikit menggigil. Malamnya Naruto tidur tanpa bantal. Dia memejamkan mata tapi otaknya terus bekerja dan enggan istirahat sejenak. Dia merencanakan banyak hal untuk hari esok.

Hari kedua masih sama. Hari ketiga juga. Hari keempat dia menghampiri Iruka sebelum berangkat, tidak banyak bicara dan hanya menghabiskan secangkir kopi yang salah racik; terlalu banyak krim dan gula. Setelah mengundur waktunya selama sepuluh menit, Naruto kembali pada agendanya. Seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini, Naruto menanti di lapangan parkir sama. Kali ini dia berani keluar, berdiri dan tak membuat suara. Hinata yang tidak pernah membawa kendaraan tentu tidak pernah memperhatikan lapangan parkir luas kampusnya. Dia berjalan dengan rute sama setiap harinya menuju pemberhentian bus.

Hari kelima Naruto keluar lagi, tapi kali ini Hinata menoleh ke arah lapangan parkir. Menemukan Naruto yang berdiri di dekat mobilnya, menantikan pertanda sederhana dari Hinata bahwa dia telah siap menerima Naruto lagi. Hinata berdiri diam, tas punggungnya selalu penuh dengan banyak benda. Rambutnya masih panjang dan rasanya semakin panjang. Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya yang terbuka, tidak melambai.

Hinata membungkuk, sekedar bersikap sopan dan menghormati Naruto, lalu berjalan pergi.

Tanggal sepuluh Oktober, Naruto tidak hadir di acara perayaan ulang tahunnya. Sejak siang Naruto menghindari tugasnya dan lebih sibuk dengan tidak melakukan apapun selain menunggu. Hinata kali ini menghampirinya. Tas punggung dia buka, lalu menyerahkan sekotak coklat. Dia hanya bilang "Selamat Ulang Tahun" lalu pergi.

Naruto menyusul. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Hinata, terus memperhatikan suara langkahnya, gerakan kakinya. Hinata berbalik, diam dan menanti.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, "Jadi?" Naruto bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Apa akan masih terus seperti ini?"

"Naruto-san, anda yang memegang jawabannya."

Naruto diam.

Hinata menggeleng, memaklumi sikap Naruto yang masih bimbang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu berikutnya Naruto tidak menemukan Hinata. Perempuan itu rupanya sibuk dengan jadwal kegiatan praktek. Tujuan berganti. Naruto kini menanti di dekat apartemen Hinata. Mesin mobil tertidur seperti juga lampu depan mobil. Cuaca dingin musim gugur memaksa Naruto mengenakan lebih banyak bahan untuk pelapis tubuh karena dia tidak ingin menyalakan penghangat di mobil.

Hinata pulang dengan menenteng kantung plastik konbini di tangan kanannya. Langkahnya pelan dan terlihat lelah. Naruto tetap keluar dari mobil, sekedar memberi tahu kehadirannya yang menunggu Hinata pulang. Hyuuga itu menghela nafas sebelum mengundang Naruto masuk ke apartemennya.

Setelah terlalu lama dipisahkan dari aroma Hinata, Naruto merasa asing dengan semua yang ada di apartemennya. Hal itu segera dia lupakan karena dia terlalu putus asa untuk mendapatkan sebuah perubahan. Begitu penasaran seolah kelaparan untuk tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Dia menjalani hidup dengan terus menerus mendengar suara yang mengucapkan nama Hinata berulang-ulang di kepalanya, menunjukkan arah hidupnya. Jika Naruto berlari untuk mengejar jawabannya, dia selalu tersesat. Tanpa sadar tenggelam makin dalam pada perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Jika ini tidak berakhir, kita tidak akan pernah mulai." Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang tengah mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya di dapur. "Jika kau terus takut untuk mencoba, kau tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Aku t-tidak ta-takut," Hinata bilang, gagal menyembunyikan ketakutan yang bisa dimengerti Naruto. Ketakutan yang membuat perempuan itu mundur.

"Kau mau aku berjanji?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau aku menyingkirkan Sakura?"

Sepi.

"Dia tidak menginginkanku. Tidak tertarik padaku. Tidak bisa mencintai seorang laki-laki sepertiku atau laki-laki manapun. Seleranya adalah wanita hebat yang bisa membuatnya terkagum-kagum."

Hinata menoleh pada Namikaze yang membuka rahasia gelap milik perempuan yang pernah jadi cinta pertamanya. Sebisa mungkin Hinata menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang terkejut.

Naruto mengisi pandangan Hinata dengan sosoknya yang berdiri di dekat Hyuuga itu. Membiarkan Hinata melihat kejujuran di matanya "Tapi bukan karena itu aku membutuhkanmu," Naruto mengaku.

Hinata mengangkat wajah dan memandang Naruto yang berdiri, terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto yang Hinata ingat. Tidak lagi ada percikan kesedihan yang dulu selalu ada. Matanya agak cekung dan dia mungkin sedikit kurus. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang namun tetap menawan.

Terjadi keheningan yang canggung. Suara keras angin di luar memukul jendela kaca di dalam kamar Hinata. Dari suaranya, jelas sudah musim gugur akan segera berakhir.

Kemudian Hinata melihat senyumnya. Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Hinata. "Namikaze Naruto, aku single dan menyukaimu," dia bilang dengan bangga. Dulu dia hanya seorang pemuda tanpa nama saat bertemu Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan berbohong pada dunia dan orang-orang yang dia kasihi. Naruto tidak lagi jadi pembohong kini, dia adalah dirinya. Sekarang udara beraroma keakraban yang menentramkan hati. "Dan jujur saja, aku tidak suka menunggu lebih lama." Setelah itu Naruto tertawa. "Aku akan terus melakukan ini dan lebih sering mengganggumu sampai kau mau menerimaku. Mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik."

"Itu... t-terdengar seperti sebuah p-perintah."

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, hampir menyatukan alis, "Benarkah?"

Langit malam menyimpan kecerahan yang tersembunyi. Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatannya lagi, tapi sadar apa yang dikatakan Hinata mungkin benar. Saat itu dia melepaskan tangan Hinata, masih tersenyum, dia ingin Hinata tahu hatinya tulus.

Duri yang sebelumnya terjebak di pikiran Hinata, dia singkirkan. Keraguan itu Hinata buang jauh-jauh seiring dengan langkahnya. Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya yang gemetar. Jemarinya meraih helaian rambut pirang yang berkumpul di puncak kepala Naruto. Perlahan dan masih gemetar, Hinata menyentuh kening, turun untuk menyentuh alis. Naruto memejamkan mata, menyimpan perasaan indah yang mendadak mengisi hatinya. Kemudian Hinata membelai hidung Naruto sebelum akhirnya menangkup sisi wajah yang dibingkai garis rahang tegas.

"Bolehkah jika aku memberimu ucapan 'Terima kasih'?" Hinata diam menunggu jawaban Naruto. Namikaze itu mengangguk dan membuka matanya. "Terima kasih," kata Hinata. Setelahnya dia membiarkan Naruto memeluk tubuhnya, merengkuh begitu dalam.

Tanpa banyak peduli akan lelah yang terpancar jelas di wajah Hinata, Naruto melepasnya agar bisa melihat matanya. "Kau tahu ini artinya apa?"

"M-mungkin."

"Ini berarti kita akan memulai lagi dari awal. Kau akan berhenti menghindariku dan mulai peduli padaku."

Hinata merasa Naruto tidak terlalu pandai memilih kata-kata. Dia terlalu terbiasa menyuarakan pikirannya tanpa menyaring terlebih dahulu. Kejujurannya luar biasa.

"Iya 'kan?" tanya Naruto lebih lanjut. Hinata berkedip, mulutnya menolak untuk bicara. "Jadi boleh 'kan aku menciummu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kejujuran yang _sangat_ luar biasa.

Naruto membasahi bibirnya. Dia hanya perlu satu langkah untuk mencapai Hinata. "Kau keberatan?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, bersembunyi. Suara nafasnya yang cepat adalah antisipasi, Naruto cukup tahu bahwa Hinata juga menginginkan ini. Hinata memang terkadang naïf, tapi itu karena sifat dasarnya yang kurang percaya diri.

Dengan jari telunjuknya, Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata. Dalam sunyi dia memperhatikan sepasang mata Hyuuga yang menghindarinya, lalu beralih pada bibir yang terlihat begitu mengundang.

Tekanan bibir Naruto pelan dan agak canggung. Hinata meremas tangannya hingga Naruto membelai kepalan tangan Hinata, memintanya untuk tidak gugup. Naruto tersihir gerakan kelopak mata Hinata yang menutup sebelum mengambil langkah lain. Dengan sifatnya yang berani, Namikaze itu tidak ragu untuk menarik lengan Hinata agar melingkari lehernya. Naruto sengaja merendahkan tubuhnya, dua lengannya memeluk pinggul Hinata.

Berapa lama mereka menunda dengan terlalu banyak alasan untuk sampai ke saat ini?

Mungkin terlalu lama, bisa juga sebentar. Berapapun angka yang muncul untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi, keduanya telah berada di tujuan yang sama. Dan Hinata maupun Naruto tahu, yang akan mereka hadapi mungkin jauh lebih lama dari proses yang telah mereka lewati. Tapi untuk sekarang, biarkan indah, manis dan hangat yang mereka rasakan juga mereka resapi. Berikutnya keindahan itu akan berlipat ganda. Dimanapun mereka di masa lalu, mereka selalu ada di masa depan yang sama.

Hinata adalah seseorang yang Naruto butuhkan. Naruto adalah seseorang yang Hinata inginkan.

Hidup akan terasa lebih berarti mulai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Working with this chapter while listening to Soko's "I'll Kill Her" (love that song) and "Miss You Love" Silverchair, so I decided to copy the title.**

**Hayo... siapa yang kemaren2 nebak Sakura jadian ma Sasuke? Hehe... GOTCHA! Sakura jadian sama... saya nggak berani ngejelasin lebih jauh, takut nanti dituduh macem2 deh.**

**Untuk ngejawab beberapa review yang udah masuk, pertama, makasih banget udah ngereview. Trus, maaf karena saya nggak bisa "mengabulkan" keinginan pembaca. Plotnya udah keburu jadi, saya malah makin bingung kalo ngikutin kemauan pembaca. Fic ini emang "sedikit" beda dari fic kebanyakan. Tapi saya nggak nyangka bakal mancing emosi yang baca. Gomen~**

**Saya sendiri pernah bilang bahwa ini bukan tipe fic yang mengagungkan sistem "asal semua happy". Yang lebih saya utamakan adalah pelajarannya *sotoy* **

**I mean... Naruto perlu melupakan masa lalunya. Hinata perlu keberanian. Hidan perlu memahami caranya merelakan. **

**Dan tentang OOC-ness, Hey, I've seen Naruto cried a lot in the Canonverse. Dan nangisnya Naruto tuh yang meluber dan ingusan lho. Saya hanya merasa, Naruto adalah karakter yang jujur dengan perasaannya. Mungkin juga itu adalah salah satu kelebihannya. So, okay, he's a hero (for God's sake, the series even named after his name) but most of all, he's just a mere mortal like us. Just a human. Tapi saya juga minta maaf karena gak bisa memaksimalkan usaha saya untuk meminimalisasi OOC-ness. It's my guilty pleasure, you see.**

**That's all I can say to defend myself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**epilog**

**SATU, RAHASIA**

Jenuh. Hampir setiap saat yang terpikir hanya itu. Jenuh. Lalu tidur, menjadi jawaban dan caranya lari dari kejenuhan. Seakan-akan dia berusaha untuk memotong waktu. Jika waktu adalah sehelai pita panjang, maka dia memotong bagian tengah dengan tidur agar bisa segera mencapai akhir. Dia tidur sepanjang hari. Memanfaatkan tidur sebagai alat pembuktian bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang baru. Menginginkan sedikit kebebasan agar tidak lagi ditanya masalah sama. Dia jenuh. Mendengar orang mengasihaninya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan kepadanya. Hanya karena dia ditinggal orang yang dia kasihi.

Dia pun berpura-pura. "Aku tidak ingat," adalah pengakuannya.

"Putra anda amnesia," kata dokter yang menanganinya pada sang ayah.

Tapi Waktu terus bergerak maju, sang Waktu menjalani tugas yang diberikan Tuhan dengan patuh. Sementara dia ingin mempercepat waktu. Kemudian dia menggunakan kakinya untuk menyusuri tiap lorong rumah sakit seakan tersesat. Atau mungkin berfantasi bahwa dia adalah seorang petualang di dunia para mahluk berbau kaporit dan obat-obatan.

Senja hampir berakhir. Warna pucat matahari mencampur keemasan pasif di cakrawala. Keheningan menjadi asing baginya yang berdiri di hadapan jendela. Lorong penuh sesak dengan para staff medis, mereka melempar senyum, bersikap ramah padanya.

Kemudian...

"Jangan ceroboh lagi, Hyuuga!" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi terlihat kesal. Dia berdiri membelakanginya, hanya punggung yang terlihat lebar dan kepala yang dipenuhi rambut pekat yang tebal. "Kau mengerti?" tanyanya pada orang yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau seharusnya sudah paham dari awal. Kenapa harus terus bertanya lagi?"

"Ma-maaf, Senpai. S-saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Neji banyak membantumu, jika tidak, Todai pasti sudah menolakmu." Lalu dengan mengabaikan permintaan maaf dari Hyuuga yang terbata-bata, laki-laki itu pergi.

Dan dia melihatnya. Sosok yang berdiri gemetaran seolah kedinginan. Raut wajahnya tersembunyi. Bayangannya diam. Bahunya terlihat kaku. Bahkan tanpa banyak memperhatikan yang lain, dia tahu, perempuan itu sangat lelah.

Kemudian Hyuuga mengangkat wajahnya. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat. Frase _'selamatkan aku'_ tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Sulit baginya untuk memutuskan milik siapa frase itu sesungguhnya, Hyuuga yang terlihat sedih atau dirinya?

Hyuuga melangkah pergi, frase itu terjebak di kepalanya. Sepasang mata berwarna biru mengikuti pergerakan Hyuuga yang menjauh.

Lalu malam itu, Namikaze Naruto dilaporkan hilang. Begitu lama dan bahkan hampir menghilangkan jejaknya sendiri. Dia lalu bertemu lagi dengan Hyuuga sama. Dan dari sana segalanya bermula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUA, KEBERADAAN**

Dan sekarang,

setelah keadaan berubah banyak dan mereka telah benar-benar mengenal pribadi masing-masing,

setelah Naruto mengantar kepergian Sakura, cinta pertamanya, pada cita-cita dan cintanya untuk terbang dan berjuang lagi,

setelah Hidan tak lagi canggung untuk menyapa Hinata dan membantu kepindahannya ke apartemen yang lebih baik dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan menghabiskan popcorn ukuran besar di bangku nyaman bioskop lalu makan es krim bersama,

setelah Hidan meninggalkan kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Hinata sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya,

setelah Hinata pergi untuk menjadi tenaga bantu di Palang Merah,

setelah Hinata kembali dari tugasnya di beberapa negara dengan konflik kemanusiaan juga bencana alam,

setelah Naruto berdampingan lagi dengan ayahnya dengan kekuasan absolut setelah berjuang terlalu lama dan melelahkan,

setelah akhirnya musim semi hadir dengan langit biru tak bertepi, angin yang nyaris sepi, udara sejuk, dan bunga-bunga sakura yang terlambat mekar, mereka berbaring di atas selimut berwarna hijau laut. Potongan melon yang hanya menyisakan aromanya yang harum, croissant dingin, teh hangat dalam termos, dan apel merah yang telah dihabiskan, mereka berbaring dengan nyaman di antara sisa makan siang mereka. Naruto terlentang, lengan kanannya adalah bantalan untuk perempuan yang menekan hidungnya ke dada Namikaze yang menatap langit. Tangannya meremas sweater rajut berwarna cokelat gelap. Nafasnya berirama dan menembus pertahanan wol yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Hinata."

"Naruto."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"A-aku su-sudah mengangguk tadi."

"Tapi aku ingin dengar suaramu mengatakan—"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku akan menikah denganmu."

Dan sekarang,

setelah akhirnya Hinata ingat pertanyaan yang selalu disodorkan Kushina, _'Kau sudah memilih gaun? Aku akan membantumu'_ karena Hinata tak lagi memiliki ibu, karena Hinata memang perlu sedikit bantuan untuk masalah itu, dan tentunya karena dia menghormati Kushina, dan mencintai Naruto.

Hinata bangun dengan buru-buru. Telapak tangannya bersandar pada nafas dan detak jantung di dada kiri Naruto.

Perhatian Naruto berpusat pada rambut panjang Hinata yang mengingatkannya pada selembar kertas karton berwarna indigo yang begitu lebar saat dia menyusun konstelasi bintang ketika masih anak-anak. Untuk membuktikan pada guru SD-nya bahwa, ya, Naruto adalah anak yang cerdas, ya, Naruto memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas, dan ya, Naruto adalah anak yang 'patuh'.

"Kita harus segera pulang," kata Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau." Mungkin kini, Naruto tidak lagi patuh seperti dulu.

"Tapi kita sudah terlalu lama disini. Ibumu mungkin khawatir."

"Biarkan dia khawatir, ibuku tidak punya anak perempuan sebelumnya. Biarkan dia tahu rasanya memiliki anak perempuan." Dengan mudah Naruto menarik Hinata lagi, kali ini dia sengaja menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melekatkan Hinata padanya, meletakkan dagu di puncak kepalanya yang harum. Naruto mengela nafas, melepas banyak beban dari dadanya "Hinata, kau sudah pergi terlalu lama dariku." Ia menjadi gelisah, pelukannya menguat. Hinata bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanan di posisinya yang terhimpit di antara dua tangan kuat Naruto dan tubuhnya yang mengantarkan begitu banyak kehangatan, tapi dia tetap diam. "Kita akan di sini sejenak dan membiarkan dunia berjalan maju. Kita akan di sini sebentar lagi karena aku tidak akan mampu bersandar pada ketiadaanmu jika kau lagi-lagi sibuk dan lebih mementingkan orang lain."

"Dia ibumu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ibuku bukan aku 'kan?"

Dan sekarang,

saat Hinata tertawa geli mendengar Naruto yang suka bicara jujur, dia membalas pelukan Namikaze yang sepertinya kesepian itu. Kini Hinata merasa nyaman. "Oke, kita akan di sini sebentar lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIGA, PENYATUAN**

Setelah upacara yang ternyata memakan proses lama, pemotongan kue pengantin, dan tentunya acara melempar buket bunga, akhirnya musik berirama aneh menjadi penanda bahwa pesta juga diperbolehkan meski kau berada di gedung milik negara yang dikhusukan untuk Perdana Menteri dan keluarganya.

Lupakan waltz di ruangan ballroom yang dipenuhi perempuan bergaun ekstra panjang dan berat seperti bahan tirai yang siap menyapu lantai atau para pria yang mengenakan tuksedo seperti penguin. Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang dipimpin Minato, benar, tapi urusan kesenangan—khususnya untuk putra tunggal mereka—Kushina adalah orangnya.

Ada banyak pidato yang memakan waktu di awal acara, disusul dengan dansa yang mungkin akan berlangsung sepanjang malam jika saja Minato tidak menunjukkan keberatannya dan menggunakan alasan bahwa _'pengantin perlu istirahat'_ pada istrinya. Jadi, malam akhirnya hampir tuntas, pestanya berakhir, dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

Malam kini tidak akan pernah sama. Sepi telah terhapus sepenuhnya, menyingkir dan membiarkan 'penyatuan' mengisi kekosongan.

Dan demikianlah mereka menikah, dan kini bersama. Keluarga Namikaze akan semakin ramai, mungkin hanya perlu beberapa tahun lagi, akan ada sepasang sepatu kecil di dekat pintu, celana dan baju mungil di lemari, dan tawa ceria juga suara tangisnya yang membahana.

Jadi, biarkan Waktu bergerak maju, biarkan Ia menjalani tugasnya. Dan kita hanya perlu hidup.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Cinta adalah sebuah kegilaan yang bersifat sementara. Cinta muncul tiba-tiba seperti gempa bumi kemudian mereda. Dan saat cinta mereda kau diharuskan membuat keputusan. Apakah kau akan mencoba melepas akar yang kau miliki dengan kekasihmu atau justru sulit terlepas karena telah begitu menyatu satu sama lain.

Karena seperti itulah cinta. Bukan sesuatu yang membuatmu sulit bernafas, atau kesenangan yang luar biasa, juga bukan pengumuman untuk janji cinta yang abadi.

Hanya dengan jatuh cinta yang bisa meyakinkan kita sebagai diri kita.

Cinta itu adalah apa yang tersisa setelah jatuh cinta terbakar habis, dan ini adalah sebuah seni dan juga ketidaksengajaan yang baik.

Kami memiliki akar yang saling terjalin satu dengan yang lainnya, dan saat semua bunga cantik gugur dari cabang-cabang kami, kami sadar bahwa kami adalah satu pohon bukan dua."

Dikutip dari Captain Corelli's Mandolin--"Love is the beauty of the soul."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~**END CREDITS**~

~*oOo*~

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

~*oOo*~

Main Idea/Writer/Concept Development: rully bee

~*oOo*~

~**THANKS**~

God. Time. Life. Family. Friends. Dear Readers. Reviewers.

~**ARIGATO**~

-Januari 2010-

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR EVERYTHING

LOVE YOU ALL

-rb-


End file.
